


Пурпурные огни

by snjorvasaris



Series: Simeon's story [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Magical Realism, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Parody, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjorvasaris/pseuds/snjorvasaris
Summary: Действия богов кажутся Вам несущественными. Обычно, они не принимают активного участия в жизни смертных, но Вы слышали, что они могут иногда сообщить о своем присутствии. На себе Вы никогда такого не ощущали и, пусть Ваша душа отмечена богиней, Вы никогда не чувствовали её присутствия, и все эти россказни кажутся Вам бредом. А вся жизнь, состоящая из отрывков воспоминаний забытых мест, утрат, траура и беспощадности лишь результат стечения обстоятельств.
Series: Simeon's story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732702





	Пурпурные огни

**Author's Note:**

> Я рекомендую к прослушиванию два плейлиста: https://open.spotify.com/album/1b2HqKLAk9sfPERFywZeFc  
> https://open.spotify.com/album/3GaSOBK5YSTetHhRUkKuZS 
> 
> Наброски с семьёй Финнгейров: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWsNATbWkAMl0zl?format=jpg&name=medium  
> Маленький Симеон с господином Глазиком: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWsNBfkXsAE1lKP?format=png&name=900x900  
> Побольше: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWsNDSTXgAEkLlJ?format=png&name=900x900  
> Практически большой: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWsNEtOXYAEzfrn?format=png&name=900x900  
> И взрослый: https://sun9-47.userapi.com/c848532/v848532929/1d2425/tzKdkqtlj8A.jpg  
> Не задетый богоподобнойстью: https://sun9-11.userapi.com/c853428/v853428616/b84c5/oATHn03qo68.jpg

Отрывок nihil XXV, потерянный на границе Хель 

Вы просыпаетесь от яркого света и боли внизу живота, которая, казалось бы, стала уже привычной для Вас со вчерашнего дня. Проспав бес знает сколько времени, Вы всё ещё чувствуете себя истощённой и ослабленной, руки еле движутся, чтобы снять с себя одеяло, голова едва поворачивается, чтобы отвернуться от света. Всё это несравнимо с тем, что Вы вчера (вчера ли?) пережили.

Перевернувшись на бок вы видите небольшую, подвешенную к потолку кровать, с которой свисают кружевные ткани. Вы помните, какие они приятные на ощупь, и как радостно было выбирать их и осознавать, что скоро Вы и Ваш муж встретите нового члена семьи, часть вас самих, и в то же время нечто новое, неизведанное.  
Вы хотите встать, но силы к Вам ещё не вернулись. Вы пытаетесь максимально сосредоточиться, чтобы поднять Ваше собственное, такое массивное по ощущениям тело, но у Вас не получается, как бы Вы не старались, становится только хуже. Бессилие сковывает Вас, и единственное, что вам остаётся － молча наблюдать за свисающей кроваткой. Гипнотизируя её, постепенно Вы опускаетесь в мягкий сон, сами того не замечая.

Вы снова просыпаетесь, но на этот раз уже от того, что кто-то касается Вашего запястья. Касание нежное, вероятно, кто-то не хотел Вас будить, но не смог сдержать собственного волнения, проверяя ваш пульс. Шероховатые, тёплые руки выдают Вашего мужа. Открыв глаза, Вы видите его. Растрёпанный, ещё более усталый, чем обычно, и, видимо, не спавший несколько суток. Длинные чёрные волосы когда-то были собраны назад, но сейчас от хвоста остались только выбивающиеся, падающие на плечи пряди.

 **— _Фарран…_** — Вы смотрите на него усталым взглядом и тихо, хрипло произносите его имя.

— Во имя Бераса! — он восклицает, у него перехватывает дыхание, и на глазах появляются слёзы, его голубая, и без того светлая радужка размывается. — Бьёрш… ты, — он обнимает Вас, кажется, так крепко, что сейчас раздавит. Вы находите силы, чтобы успокаивающе погладить его по спине, — они сказали, что ты могла уйти в Хель и… ещё ты не просыпалась несколько дней, я так за тебя переживал, — наблюдая за его заплаканным лицом, Вы замечаете, что морщин на нём стало будто бы больше обычного, но не понимаете, что он говорит, — я верил, что ты будешь с нами, но мне было так страшно, — Вы обнимаете его, и он, кажется, обмяк и упал в Ваши объятия.

— **_Я тут,_** — слабым голосом говорите Вы, словно кричали всю ночь на свою неотёсанную команду - **_где… где он? Что с ним?_** — тревога подступает к Вам ближе, и Вы снова смотрите на свисающую кроватку с желанием отстраниться от объятий и рвануть к ней.  
— Сын жив, конечно, он жив! С ним всё хорошо. Он вполне спокойно себя ведёт. Жрица и друид сказали, что он здоров, и что всё с ним будет хорошо. Он другой, но здоровый и крепкий, похоже, он будет в тебя.

— **_То есть?_**  
— Ты про.? Ох, ты не помнишь? Ондра… она всего лишь немного коснулась его. — Вы видите, что он волнуется и скрывает свои переживания, и Вы начинаете смутно кое-что вспоминать. В голове мелькают образы и голоса.

— Девочка, — на Вас внимательно смотрит жрица Бераса. — Боги выбирают не просто так.

Вы вспоминаете, что было тогда.

Она подходит ближе и подносит к Вам то, что она держала в руках. Вы почти ничего не видите из-за того, что всё плывёт, а каждое движение глаз отдаёт болью в голову, словно удар колокола. Но Вы замечаете маленькое тельце: бледное, кожа фиалкового цвета, на нём белые узоры.

— Богоподобный.

— Да, дорогая. — его голос начал едва различимо дрожать, — он обычный: волосы белые, такие же знаки по телу, кожа, ну, она такая, немного другого цвета, чем у нас, едва фиолетовая. — Вы слышите, как Фарран нервничает. И причина его нервозности отчасти исходит не потому, что он волновался за Вас и вашего сына, а ещё по какой-то причине, и Вы, кажется, догадываетесь. Ваш муж не удовлетворен сыном. Он явно ждал не этого.

Какая разница. Вы всё равно будете любить его вне зависимости от его особенностей. И если что-то пойдёт не так, в первую очередь Вы зададите этому зазнавшемуся старику такую трёпку, которую он в жизни своей никогда не видел.

— **_Мне надо отдохнуть._ **

— Конечно… конечно! Я н-не смею мешать. Отдыхай, пожалуйста.

Отрывок nihil V, потерянный в Колесе. 

— **  
_Опять спрятался,_   
** — Вы встаёте со своего кресла, убирая от себя карты и бумаги, улыбаясь, и отдавая жестом распоряжение гувернёру о том, чтобы он шёл заниматься другими делами. — **_я сам его найду. Спасибо за твою помощь._ **

Вы, ваша жена и более опытные слуги знаете, что Симеон, как правило, прячется где-то у садового пруда, охотясь за лягушками и головастиками. И сколько бы Бьёрш или Вы не говорили ему, что подобное совершать плохо, он никого не слушает и поступает по-своему, пачкая в грязи и лягушачьей слизи так тщательно выбранную его матерью одежду. Его постоянно тянет к воде, и у воды он готов проводить часы напролёт. Дай ему волю — он бы и спал у воды. Вы уже не один раз думали о том, что неплохо бы его взять в свою следующую экспедицию, только наёмников надо будет набрать побольше, чтобы было безопаснее.

Отодвигая лёгкие белые шторы, вы видите, как среди зелени сияет белая макушка. Вы ухмыляетесь и опираетесь плечом на арку, расположенную при входе в сад. Некоторое время Вы наблюдаете за играми своего сына. Вас переполняют тёплые, греющие душу чувства, Вам радостно, и со стороны, возможно, какой-нибудь Хранитель сказал бы, что Ваша душа сейчас сияет. Вы никогда не видели себя ни в роли мужа, ни в роли отца тем более. Единственной вашей целью в жизни были исследования, изучение неопознанных земель, находки и открытия, территории и народности. Время проходит так быстро, пусть Вы и эльф, и закат, возможно, уже не так далеко, но Вы искренне счастливы видеть эту белую макушку в листве и свою негодующую жену. Это всё — ваш дом.

Увидев Вас, мальчик старается спрятаться в листве и лечь поближе к земле, тихо хихикая. Вы осторожно подходите, убираете ветки куста вбок и, улыбаясь, наблюдаете за Симеоном, который буквально завалился в грязную лужу у пруда, удерживая в руках буро-красную лягушку.

— **_Попался. -_ **Вы улыбаетесь, но не пытаетесь его напугать неожиданностью, скорее просто даёте о себе знать.

— Папочка, — его виноватые молочные глаза поднимаются на Вас. — пусть господин Кавден больше не забирает мою одежду…

— **_Ты хочешь сам заняться её чисткой?_ **

— Ну… господин Глазик совсем голый, а раз уж, как мамочка говорит, моя одежда после прогулок никуда не годится, я подумывал отдать её, чтобы Глазику было не стыдно… — Симеон протягивает вам скользкую, буро-красную, крупную лягушку, она едва помещается в его руках.

А потом Вы начинаете смеяться так громко, что, кажется, даже дальние соседи услышали Ваш смех. На Вас всё ещё продолжает смотреть Симеон, теперь уже стоя на своих двух ногах, держа в сиреневых руках лягушку. Он тоже начинает смеяться, лягушка выскакивает из его рук, он кидается Вас обнимать и обхватывает Вас за пояс, пачкая одежду грязью. Вы гладите его по волосам, улыбаетесь и чувствуете себя ещё счастливее.

— Папочка, почему мы смеёмся? — мальчик прерывается и снова поднимает на Вас глаза, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке.

— ** _Пойдём, расскажем маме, что ты придумал._ **

Отрывок I

Голова снова болит, и Вы ничего не можете с этим сделать. Иногда, если почесать расчёской совсем осторожно, совсем аккуратно, боль прекращается, но начинается зуд, и Вы бы хотели это остановить. О, Вы бы отдали за это всё, что только имеете, попросили бы у отца его глобус с Эорой, карты, а у матери её шляпу с пером, только ради того, чтобы голова перестала болеть. Вам сказали, что это временно. Вас проводили в центр города, где живут все, кто не занимается чем-то большим, в таверну, где Вы видели высокую голубую тетёньку с какой-то штуковиной во лбу и парой рогов над головой. Она сказала Вам, что это временно. Что нужно только набраться терпения. Что боль пройдёт. Потом говорила со жрицей о каких-то травах, мазях и лекарствах. Говорила Вам, что вы похожи. Вы одно и то же. Что она — Ваша старшая сестра, а Ваша мать — Ондра. И ещё много всего такого, что практически повергло Вас в шок. Вы не поверили ей, но смиренно со всем согласились. Вы даже сказали ей: «Спасибо, сестра», но какая она Вам сестра, если Ваша мама не Ондра, Ваша мама — Бьёрш, капитан корабля, а не богиня.

Жрица подумала, что всё обошлось.

В Вас же это породило столько вопросов, столько всего, с чем не хотелось мириться, и Вы не готовы были это признать. С родителями Вы не хотели об этом говорить, Вы боялись признаться, что солгали той даме, которая была так мила с Вами. А мама учила Вас не врать, всегда говорить только правду, как бы тяжела она не была. Вы не знаете, что делать. Вас окружают одни противоречия. Родители всегда говорили, что Вы ничем не отличаетесь от других детей. Что общаются с Вами только дети слуг из-за того, что из других семей, равных Вашей, дети завидуют. И что в Вас нет ничего сверхнеобычного. Что это всего лишь внешнее отличие: немного другая кожа, немного другие волосы и глаза. Вы запутались. И у Вас болит голова.

Вы заметили, что папа в последнее время выглядит более больным и меньше уезжает в море. Его руки чаще трясутся, он иногда приходит к Вам, крепко обнимает, ничего не говорит и уходит.  
Мама выглядела злее. Куда-то часто уходила. Заплетала волосы иначе и постоянно говорила, как ей не хватает корабля, команды и моря. Часто надевала шляпу. Уговаривала папу снова отправиться в путешествие. Но папа отказывал. Его мучила нехватка ресурсов. Что такое эти ресурсы, и что конкретно ему не хватало, Вы не понимали.

Папа пришёл к Вам и сообщил, что вечером придет дедушка, и надо вести себя хорошо. От этого многое зависит. Попросил Вас не рассказывать о других лицах, которые Вы изредка видите в маме, в нём самом и других людях. Попросил не рассказывать о фиолетовом ветерке, что увлекает Вас за собой. Ещё он попросил рассказать ему, как Вы хороши в освоении староаэдирского, хорошо считаете и как брали уроки игры на флейте, а также попросил продемонстрировать результат уроков. Вам не хочется все это рассказывать и вести себя так, как просит папа, но ради него Вы готовы на это пойти. Мама в этот момент была с ним, но выглядела она так напряженно и злобно, что Вы боялись с ней разговаривать. Вы снова запутались.

Дедушка действительно пришёл. Вы увидели старого, грозного эльфа, его лицо было похоже на картошку, Вы пытались не смеяться, и у Вас почти получилось. Дедушка счёл это за очень милую, весёлую улыбку. Вы рассказали ему обо всём, о чём просил папа, и, кажется, дедушка был доволен. Он всегда улыбался, глядя на Вас. Хвалил, говорил о Вашей уникальности и одарённости. Принёс какие-то зелёные камушки, отдал Вам. Один, Вам показалось, светился немного, второй был просто зелёным. Вы оставили их у себя в комнате. А когда пошли обратно, Вам преградили путь.

— Лунышко, — дедушка к Вам мягко обратился, но что-то в его улыбке Вам не нравилось. — побудь пока у себя, дорогой, нам с твоими родителями надо решить кое-что взрослое.

— **_Я тоже взрослый._ **

— Несомненно. Но нам надо решить очень взрослые дела. — он продолжал улыбаться, но уже более натянуто и неприятно.

Вам не понравилось, как он к Вам обратился. Ведь ваше имя — Симеон Финнгейр. Ваш отец называл Вас иногда «Сим», Ваша мать тоже иногда Вас так называла. Но это ведь похоже на Ваше настоящее имя. А это? Даже близко не стоит.

Не зная, чем заняться, Вы поставили голубой, светящийся кристалл в прозрачный, длинный сосуд с водой и увидели, какие красивые лучи он кидает на стол. Не теряя ни минуты, Вы схватили карандаши и начали обводить следы лучей. В тоже время Вы слышали, как говорили взрослые, но очень старались не подслушивать, потому что это неправильно. Но иногда споры взрослых становились очень громкими, и Вы не могли сосредоточиться на своём рисунке. Из луча появились какие-то люди. Вы не могли понять, какое лицо им рисовать, хоть и нарисовали уже всё тело.

— Но мы бы могли попробовать ещё раз! — Вы впервые слышите, что отец сильно повышает голос. Прежде Вы никогда не замечали за ним криков, он всегда говорил тихо, складно и спокойно. — К тому же, отец, я выполнил условия. Какая разница? Можно и без прямого потомства продолжить.

Вы внимательно слушали.

— На минутку, какие условия? — мама в её привычном, настороженно-злом голосе прервала двоих мужчин. — О, я не знаю о чём-то интересном?

— Дорогая, он Вас не посвятил. Какая досада. — наигранно была сказана последняя фраза.

Вам не нравится этот разговор всё больше и больше.

— Ты видишь, что Фарран не молод. Ему уже, если мне не изменяет память, чуть больше ста пятидесяти. Наш род — тоже. Нам необходимо продолжение, иначе род умрёт. Поэтому я потребовал от него продолжения. Если бы не я, он так бы и сидел со своими картами до конца дней. Расширение границ, безусловно, очень полезное занятие для нашей великой империи, но кто же продолжит нашу собственную государственность? Он избрал Вас, дорогая, несомненно первую, кого он увидел, получив моё письмо. Потому что он испугался. И Вы оказались для него годной. Спросите его как-нибудь. Но ваша связь, безусловно святая, скреплённая Богиней, не должна от этого пострадать. Как и наш род от ваших Божественных скрепов, не дающих плодов.

Мама рассмеялась. Так страшно рассмеялась, что Вы спрятались под стол и закрыли голову руками, а когда они снова начали говорить, Вы хотели услышать больше, но, забыв о головной преграде наверху, резко ударились об стол. Голова снова напомнила о себе, и так сильно, что захотелось громко заплакать. Вам пришлось сильно прижать ладонь ко рту, чтобы ненароком не помешать взрослым.

— Пошёл вон из моего дома. — голос отца внезапно прозвучал по-другому, словно тот, кого Вы иногда видели в его лице, стал вместо него. Он не был громким, но он звучал страшно, предупреждающе. Этот злой, зубастый мужчина с полосками на лице появился всего лишь на несколько секунд, но успел сильно Вас напугать. И сейчас Вы слышали голос его, а не Вашего отца.

— О, я и так собирался.

— То, что мой сын — богоподобный, ещё не делает его изгоем и не лишает его права быть в составе нашей, такой важной для тебя родословной. — папа шипел от злости, возможно, он был готов сделать дедушке что-то очень плохое, разбить наш семейный сервиз, который он так берёг для этого дня, прямо об его голову.

О чём они говорят? Какая разница, отмечен Ты богом или обычный эльф? Дедушка не хочет Вас принимать в семью? Вы отдельно ото всех?  
Слёзы начинают наворачиваться на глаза, и внутри всё сжимается. Он считает Вас другим? Но почему? Вы ведь такой же, как и остальные, отец всегда говорит, что нет никакой разницы между Вами, мамой и другими детьми с улицы. Просто немного другого цвета. Вам тяжело дышать и думать. Вам тяжело понять, что на самом деле происходит.

— Ты сейчас мне это доказываешь или себе?

— Уморительно. Просто уморительно! — мама продолжала смеяться. — Вы знаете, я, наверное, тоже, того, пойду. Какие Вы смешные. Мы с Симеоном уходим отсюда.

Вы ничего не понимали до настоящего момента. Но потом осознание, как утренняя боль, доходит до Вас. Это ведь Вы во всём виноваты. Ваша природа. Касание богини и всё то, о чём говорила та голубая тетка. Из-за своей природы Вы не можете быть полезным своему роду, так дорого оберегаемому дедушкой. Вы бесполезны. Вы — источник всех бед Вашей семьи, и из-за Вас отцу не хватает ресурсов, а мать себя плохо чувствует.

От нахлынувших чувств Вы не в силах сдержаться, очень крепко стискиваете рот ладонью, чтобы не потревожить криком родителей. Другой рукой Вы обхватываете голову, впервые ощущаете там два бугра позади головы, прямо под черепом, что-то каменистое и острое. Вы тут же вспоминаете голубую тётеньку снова. Это рога. Они растут так же, как у неё, только в другом месте.

Всё в голове смешалось. Она ведь была права. С самого начала, весь этот бред с Ондрой, испытаниями, скорбью и жалостью, во всём этом она была права. Ваше рождение испортило им всё. А родители просто молчали.  
Вы слышите приближающиеся шаги мамы. Вам не хотелось бы идти вместе с ней, потому что так Вы только создадите для неё много новых проблем, и Вы решаетесь бежать. Схватив под руку один из зелёных камней, Вы резко распахиваете окно и, посмотрев на лозы винограда, которые плетутся под ним, без промедления залезаете на них и пытаетесь спуститься ниже. Ваше сердце бьётся так сильно, что сейчас будто бы выскочит из груди, Ваши глаза наполнены слезами, и из-за них очень плохо видно, а голова снова болит, но Вы не останавливаетесь и лезете вниз. Лоза под вашей ногой ломается от сухости, Ваши руки скользят, не успевая ухватиться, кожа на руках стирается, становится больно, и, отпустив её, Вы падаете вниз и приземляетесь на землю. В глазах появляется множество звёзд, голова начинает болеть сильнее, но Вы не можете себе позволить остановиться. Не смотря на всю боль, Вы находите силы, сжимаете кулаки и бежите вперёд, поодаль пруда, в котором так любили резвиться раньше. Взбираетесь на забор, который так же оброс виноградом, и перелезаете на другую сторону, на улицу, и бежите, что есть силы, вперёд. Вам тяжело дышать, по-прежнему текут слёзы, хочется кричать и бить кулаком по земле, но Вы держитесь и просто бежите вперёд.

Родители по очереди кричат Ваше имя. Оно разносится по округе и эхом ударяется о каменистые стены пышных домов зажиточного квартала города. Начинают лаять собаки, люди повыходили из своих домов. Тихий квартал отчасти стал оживлённым. Холм, где стоял Ваш район, занесён огромным количеством тропических густых деревьев, дома в нём стояли как продолжение общей, живой картины холма, не меняя его. И Вы, к счастью, знали где спрятаться. К месту, где вы обычно чувствовали себя комфортно, в тишине ото всех и наедине со своими фантазиями. Иногда казалось, что это место натуральным образом приветствовало Вас, хотело с Вами пообщаться.

Убежав к тенистой, широкой сейбе, что растёт под холмом, Вы обрели уверенность, что тут Вас никто не найдёт и что тут теперь Ваш дом. Вы попросите её поделиться землёй и влагой, Вы научите её тому, что сами умеете, и попросите её научить Вас в ответ. А пока Вы падаете на содранные от лиан колени, касаетесь ладонями ветвистых, растеленных, словно ткань, корней и просите её о том, чтобы она защитила Вас. Шепчете себе под нос, плачете, молите и поглаживаете шершавые корни, умоляете и обещаете поливать её вечность. Но, кажется, ничего не работает.

Вы слышите, как кто-то из взрослых зовёт Вас по имени, и становится страшнее. Нет, увы, нет, Вы не вернетесь назад, Вы не хотите создавать проблем и дальше и хотите, чтобы дедушка, мама и папа помирились. Они на самом деле будто бы и сами друг друга не понимают, словно одни говорят на хилспике, другие на староэльфийском, и обе стороны готовы открыть войну.  
А ведь точно, подметили Вы, дело в понимании. Сейба, скорее всего, Вас не понимает.

Раз уж это дерево, хоть и большое, оно не говорит на Вашем языке, на Вашем общем, оно говорит на каком-то другом. И чтобы научиться говорить как она, Вам надо её послушать. Вы и раньше слушали её, когда отдыхали в особо жаркий день в её ветвях, но не предавали значения. И Вас снова колет вина.

**_— Извини. Я не слушал тебя._ **

Вы ложитесь на корни и закрываете глаза, слышите отдалённо крики взрослых, приближающиеся шаги и шум кустов. Где-то далеко, в глубине своего сознания и какого-то интуитивного ощущения, Вы находите что-то знакомое, родное, начальное. От чего могло пойти все. Вы различаете три понятия: вода, питание, солнце. Этого хватает, чтобы передать Вашу тревогу и страх в полученные знания. И у Вас получается что-то сумбурное, опасное для сейбы, и вы словно ощущаете шипение, злость и беспокойство. Земля под вашими ногами проваливается, Вы падаете куда-то вниз, на корни, а когда поднимаете глаза — видите огромную луну за раскидистыми ветками хозяйки этого холма, покрытой листьями и коробками с хлопком, а сразу же за этим видением Вас накрывает корнями, и увидеть звёздное небо уже оказывается трудно. Сейба спрятала Вас своими корнями. Вы теперь почти единое целое, и её тихая и, казалось, вечная песня Вас успокаивает. Вы чувствуете гармонию, и тревоги как не бывало. И теперь никто Вас уж точно не найдёт.

— Доброе утро. — Вас ослепляет солнечный свет и голос друида из Вашего дома. Глаза начинают болеть вместе с головой, корни, которые Вас вчера укрывали, куда-то исчезли. Перед Вами стоит одна из ваших слуг на фоне ослепляюще белого неба, держит в руках старый деревянный посох с какими-то зелёными вкраплениями. Голос её звучал грозно, хоть и отчасти как-то игриво.

— Что же Вы, господин Финнгейр, так напугали своих родителей, да и вообще всех вокруг? — она подаёт Вам шершавую руку в мозолях и шрамах, но Вы не спешите принимать помощь. — Это опасный трюк. Она ведь могла тебя поглотить, но твоё счастье, что она не приняла тебя до конца, как часть себя. Интересно, я думала, ты больше к обычной, академической магии расположен. Не надо на меня так смотреть, мы сейчас пойдём к твоим родителям, и ты скажешь, почему ты вчера так некрасиво по отношению к ним поступил.

Вам не хотелось возвращаться больше всего, и разочарование в происходящем на Вас начало давить с такой же силой, с какой вчера на Вас давила паника и чувство вины. Слёзы сами по себе начали выступать, и с горечью в груди Вы едва ли не прокричали первое, что пришло Вам в голову.

— **_Я не хочу им всё портить! Зачем же ты этого хочешь?_ **

— Я никому ничего не хочу портить. Нам всем надо поговорить. И пусть даже я лишусь работы, но я скажу, что должна. — она всё ещё протягивает Вам руку, чтобы Вы покинули своё место. — Идем же, Сим. Разве ты не хочешь во всём разобраться? Ты ведь взрослый. Ты вправе решать и видеть, что происходит. Убегать от проблем — это совсем не выход. Если они большие, как огромный клубок, можно начать с маленькой ниточки, а потом, глядишь, уже и проблем нет. — она начала так тепло улыбаться, что Вам захотелось ей поверить. Да и, кажется, будет очень трудно жить без дома и без ароматной каши по утрам, пруда и лягушек в саду, отцовских книг, карт, которые пахнут морем и чем-то крепким, без мягких рук матери, её весёлых рассказов о море, кораблях и чудовищах. Вы верите ей и берёте за руку. А когда поднимаетесь, начинаете крепко обнимать и плакать ещё сильнее.

— Ничего, ничего. Все делают ошибки. Пошли домой, — она гладит Вас по волосам, мягко перебирая ногтями пряди. — всё будет хорошо.

Вы крепко держите её за руку, идя рядом, почти прижимаясь к её бедру. Рядом с ней Вам комфортно. И Вам нравится, что она обращается к Вам как к взрослому, а не как к ребёнку, который ничего не понимает. У Вас даже появилась вера, что всё-таки получится всё это разрешить.

— Тебе надо будет поучиться. Неплохо получилось с корнями, но над этим ещё работать и работать. Ты здорово её напугал, конечно. Но ничего, я поговорю с твоими родителями, мы поучимся. Из тебя будет толк, уверяю. — она сжала Вашу руку, а потом улыбнулась, посмотрев сверху вниз. Вам стало ещё теплее от собственной значимости и понимания своей особенности не просто как искривленного эльфа, а как специалиста своего будущего дела.

— **Спасибо.** \- Вы широко улыбаетесь и смотрите на неё. — **_Спасибо, что пришла._**

Как только Вы пришли домой вместе с друидом, на Вас накинулись родители и начали плакать и обниматься. Отец буквально душил Вас, прижимая к себе, а мать, словно заклинание, читала Ваше имя наряду с извинениями, оставшееся место от объятий отца заняли поцелуи матери, а друид на фоне добро смеялась, закрывая рот руками. В конце концов, всё кончилось хорошо.

Отрывок II 

— Чего ты там разлёгся? Давай поднимайся! — грозный голос матери разбудил вас, и Вы нехотя переворачиваетесь, морщась от света. Вам больше не нужно вставать в академию, но Ваша мама всегда найдёт Вам занятие дома, будь то уборка или какой-то сомнительный, на Ваш взгляд, язык. Зачем Вам знать историю уана? Пусть на этот вопрос Вам ответит мать.

— Симеон! Сколько раз мне повторять одно и то же, ну, — она уже подошла к Вашей кровати и резким движением руки стянула с Вас одеяло, и кинула его на пол комнаты, по коже тут же прошёлся утренний холод и до конца разбудил. Как же не хочется вставать. — Шуруй завтракать, лежебока. У нас с тобой много работы на сегодня.

- ** _Так точно, капитан Финнгейр. Слушаюсь и повин-. уюсь._**

Зевая во весь рот, Вы нехотя встаёте с кровати и потягиваясь, добираясь до собственного шкафа. Вы вспоминаете, что на сегодня у Вас уборка кухни, затем сада, после всего этого с Вами хотел поговорить отец, а потом Ваше самое любимое — друид снова будет Вас учить различным интересным премудростям прямо в лесу, с боевым посохом и древними томиками. Так что отчасти просыпаться было полезно.

Вам, конечно же, жаль, что пришлось покинуть академию, что теперь нет занудливых профессоров и общажных посиделок с однокурсниками, нет грозного взгляда ректора, когда Вы опаздываете на занятие. Но теперь, по крайней мере, Вы ближе к семье, и Вы можете о них позаботиться. Отцу в последнее время нездоровится.

Пусть Ваша семья больше не в состоянии нанимать служанок, вы вместе с мамой и папой со всем легко управляетесь. Зачем вообще нужны слуги? Хотя порой из-за размера дома Вам бы хотелось, чтобы были лишние руки. Но жаловаться было некому, и приходилось принимать всё, как есть.  
Мама работала в городских архивах, а отец писал книги по своим картам и путешествиям, хотя в последнее время издательства от него отвернулись, и печатать стало невыгодно, дохода от них приходило мало. Поэтому отец по своей специализации картографа делал на заказ различные маршруты и карты, а так же рассказывал про территории. Получалось как-то жить, но довольствоваться прежним, тем, что обеспечивал дед, уже не выходило.

Она частенько рассказывала Вам истории о море, о её путешествиях и странствиях вокруг Архипелага, провинциях на других континентах и о чудовищах. Пусть Вам уже двадцать семь лет, но истории о чудовищах всё ещё будоражат Вашу душу. Вам кажется, что из мамы выходит более серьёзный и более качественный рассказчик, чем в тех же книгах, которые отец постоянно притаскивает то с работы, то с каких-то накоплений. А ведь у него вся библиотека завалена книгами, а он покупает ещё и ещё.  
Голос мамы Вас всегда вдохновлял на подвиги, хотелось взять свой посох и скорее бежать в лес, плыть в море или сделать невероятное открытие, повергнув всё научное сообщество Вашими открытиями. Недавно уже мама достала для Вас очень редкую (и, скорее всего, весьма дорогую) книгу о космологии. Тема просто невероятно интересная, Вы так загорелись идеей исследовать звёзды, что начали по ночам чертить карту звёздного неба и наблюдать за движением лун.

Длинные русые густые волосы мамы стали чаще заплетаться ею в косы, хотя ранее она любила их распускать. На уголках её глаз начали проявляться едва заметные складочки, а сама она стала выглядеть более усталой. Её сильные, капитанские руки становились более слабыми, но всё ещё были способны начистить чью-нибудь физиономию. Телом она была не как те девушки из нижнего города, заведения которого Вас пугали до дрожи, напудренные, широкобёдрые. Её фигура была по большей части грубой: плечи широкие, бёдра узковатые по отношению к ним, руки мускулистые. Её глаза всегда напоминали глубину моря: зелёные, округлые и близко посаженные к носу.

Вы всегда знали, что если и быть сильным, то таким же, как Ваша мама. Она-то знала, как всех расставить по местам, как заставить работать и как вдохновить, к примеру, на бесполезную уборку или на дело, которое Вам, как казалось изначально, совершенно бесполезно. Она определённо умела убеждать. И каждый раз, когда требовался ответ, который Вы не могли найти, Вы приходили к ней. И всегда получали поддержку.

Однако, Вы всё ещё чувствуете себя виноватым из-за всего этого, но на этот раз не скрываете своих чувств, и каждый раз, когда Вас снова захватывает меланхолия, Вы делитесь ею со своими родителями, и они Вас поддерживают, и всякий раз Вы слышите, что Ваша особенность — не Ваша вина, и что вы все вместе справитесь со всеми трудностями. Отец, конечно, начинает ещё больше грустить и иногда начинает винить себя. Вы, конечно же, не считаете его виновным. Это просто дело случая.

Когда приходит время тренировок, друид больше не ведёт себя снисходительно с Вами и не нежничает, не осторожничает в своих заклинаниях, и всякий раз Вам кажется, будто она хочет Вас убить. Её специализация — общение с растениями, а Ваша, как Вы уже успели понять, водные заклинания. Когда Вы только нашли свою специализацию, и друид настояла на работе с ней, было очень сложно. Вы не могли просто повторять за ней действия, и приходилось понимать суть того, что она делает, и переиначивать на свой лад. Было тяжело, но она, хоть и в строгой форме, всегда Вам помогала. Всякий раз, когда Вы пытаетесь принять форму штормового эйдоса выходит что-то не то: то кожа просто покрывается испаринами, то лёгкие электрические разряды начинают бегать по ней, а иногда даже бьют током Вас. Но Вы не сдаётесь, чтобы в конце концов даже к чему-то прийти, чему-то научиться и не просто быть обузой для своих родителей.

Хоть Вы и не могли дать потомства, продолжая собственный род, что, по словам деда, так невероятно важно, Вы сделаете всё возможное и отдадите себя целиком, чтобы Ваша семья ни в чём не нуждалась. Вы точно не будете хуже Ваших родителей; быть картографом очень интересно и увлекательно, некоторые, к тому же, Вас узнают и уважают, а быть капитаном корабля солидно, этим стоит гордится, стоит также гордится тем, что Вы много где побывали и объездили половину Эоры, не ступая разве что в Движущуюся Белизну и за Ступу Ондры. И Вы тоже обязательно кем-то станете, кем-то великим и таким же значимым, как и Ваши родители. Только Вы пока не знаете, кем же всё-таки стать, но продолжаете заниматься друидской магией. По крайней мере, Вам это интересно.

Когда Вы заканчиваете с тренировками и делами мамы, вспоминаете, что Вас звал отец к себе, а он как раз недавно пришёл домой, и сейчас самое время, чтобы навестить его. По большей части он работает в своём кабинете, но в последнее время он постоянно куда-то уходит со своими книгами. Он выглядит так, словно ему тяжело, и Вы не раз предлагали свою помощь, но он отказывался.  
Вы заходите в его кабинет и видите его в привычной позе — он пишет книгу, рядом разложены карты, словари и справочники. Его фисташковая мантия с золотой вышивкой испачкана чернилами на воротнике, а сам он выглядит напряжённо и взволнованно.

**_— Пап… ты поговорить хотел?_ **

— Ох! — он не замечает, как Вы входите, и подскакивает на месте, пачкая себя чернилами ещё больше. — Сим! Сынок, да. Да-да, заходи, конечно. — он тут же откладывает бумаги и книгу, в спешке едва ли не роняя баночку с чернилами. Он явно волнуется больше обычного.

**_— Всё в поряд-._ **

Вы не успеваете договорить, Вас снова поражает приступ смены лиц. Он возникает не так часто, как, например, лиловый ветер на каком-нибудь захоронении или заброшенном доме. Вы уже, казалось бы, привыкли к этому, но каждый раз это видение Вас пугает до костей, и Вам ничего не остаётся делать, кроме как стоять в ужасе и наблюдать за страшной картиной.  
Лицо отца начало меняться, теряться в фокусе, словно его лицо — это искажённая картина, которую пытались реставрировать, но у них не получилось, и осталась только замазанная, невнятная картинка, слегка напоминающая лицо. Его черты, его длинные, черные с проседью волосы начали исчезать, а вместо эльфийских чёрт начали проступать грубые черты аумауа: эти пугающие зубы, злобная улыбка, и странной формы брови грозно опускались на черные, круглые, как у рыбы, глаза, и они же смотрели на Вас не моргая, что-то внимательно рассматривая, не внешне, пытаясь заглянуть Вам прямо в душу и, видимо, пытаясь просверлить взглядом дыру в Вас. Вокруг всё меркнет, чернеет, и напротив Вас лишь это лицо. Ваша душа застыла в немом наблюдении за этим мужчиной, ровно как и его взгляд застыл на Вас.  
Отдалённо Вы слышите голос отца, тревожные нотки в его голосе понемногу выводят Вас из транса, и Вы, казалось бы, возвращаетесь обратно в его кабинет, и всё Ваше тело трясёт. Мужчина-аумауа подходит к Вам ближе, темнота то отступает с голосом отца, то снова настигает Вас, снова начинает болеть голова. Вы находите в себе силы попятится назад и неожиданно натыкаетесь на небольшой журнальный столик, который был украшен стоящей на ней фарфоровой вазой, которая из-за Ваших действий через несколько секунд оказывается разбитой и лежащей в луже воды, в которой когда-то стояли свежие цветы.

— Симеон… ты в порядке? — Вы отдалённо слышите, и через некоторое время эта фраза вырывает Вас из тьмы, словно утренний холод ото сна, и мужчина больше не стоит рядом. Рядом снова стоит отец, будто бы ничего и не было. — Что случилось?

— **_Пап, это… лица. Они снова появляются. Он снова появился, как-то убрав твоё лицо. Я не… знаю, что это. Ты уверен, что это никак не связано с моей богоподобностью? Может быть, побочный эффект? Может быть, было бы здорово обратиться к аниман-._**

— Не стоит, — отец Вас перебивает, не давая сказать вслух. — Мы разберёмся. Обещаю, — он обнимает Вас, прижимая к себе. — и без этого разберёмся, дорогой.

Вы уже начинаете сомневаться, что отцу есть дело до Ваших припадков, и Вы точно уверены, что анимант или какой-нибудь Хранитель смогли бы Вам помочь, но отец слишком верен традициям, и он чётко уверен, что первые, что вторые — исключительно нежелательная, криминальная компания для Вас, и что они ничем не помогут. Хотелось бы Вам его переубедить, но не хочется ссориться, и Вы просто миритесь со своим положением. В конце концов, этот припадок заканчивается, и Вы, обмякнув, обнимаете его и грустно вздыхаете, пытаясь переварить это странное чувство.

— Я хотел поговорить о чём-то важном. Да и, подумав о том, что ты мне недавно говорил, я принял решение, что твоя помощь мне всё-таки понадобится. — он гладит Вас по волосам, хоть и рога препятствуют ему. — Помоги мне отнести книги одной семье. Они нуждаются в моих работах, а я — в их поддержке.

— **_Конечно… конечно, пап._**

Вы отходите от него, помогая собрать книги, и берёте большую часть на себя. Прощаетесь с матерью и выходите из дома, а когда отходите достаточно далеко, и, по словам папы, остаётся примерно половина пути, он снова начинает говорить что-то странное.

— Сын. Тебе ведь известно, что из себя представляет хемнег? — он делает долгую паузу. Непонятно, с какой интонацией он это сказал, но Вам не совсем нравится начало этого разговора.

- ** _Конечно. Ты знаешь, если бы я плохо знал историю, мама бы будила меня ведром солёной воды каждое утро, ха-ха. А что такое? Ты хочешь поговорить об истории?_ **

— Не совсем. Недавно я встретился со своей старой знакомой, и мы обсудили положение наших семей. Как тебе известно, мы с мамой очень заняты были нашей работой, чтобы делать какие-то церемонии, и, по сути, не являемся женатыми. — он сделал длинную, неловкую паузу. — Я пришёл к выводу вместе с той женщиной, к которой мы сейчас идём, что мог бы вступить с ней в…

- ** _Погоди. А мама? Она точно будет против. Если ты спрашиваешь моё мнение на этот счёт, то вот оно — я против. Я тоже против. Мы разве сами не справимся? Всё ведь нормально идёт._**

— Не совсем. Не то чтобы… это ведь всего лишь расчёт. Мне показалось, что тебе надо сказать раньше, чем ей. Я очень ценю твоё мнение, Симеон. Это ради нашего блага. Я останусь верен вам, просто буду выполнять кое-какие дела не только дома. — он кладёт прохладную руку на Ваше оголенное плечо и какое-то время засматривается на врождённые знаки на Вашей пурпурной коже.

— **_Если тебе так важно моё мнение, то почему вы уже там у себя всё решили? Ты не подумал, что если тебе так необходимо подняться на тот уровень, к которому ты привык, мог бы подключить меня. Я ведь тоже эльф. Вы — мои родители. Если что, если ты вдруг забыл — у меня нет постоянно партнёра, в отличие от тебя, например._ **

Вы закипаете от злости и уходите от него, пыхтя и не желая больше продолжать эту тему. Сначала он просто игнорировал Вас, как богоподобного, теперь же видит в Вас только богоподобного. Почему он никогда не придёт к какой-то золотой середине?

Долгое время вы идёте и не разговариваете друг с другом. Вы поглощены злобой и непониманием. Отец — какой-то неловкостью и виной. Но потом он нарушает молчаливую пустоту.

— Я не хочу заблаговременно лишать тебя выбора. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. Чтобы ты в будущем жил в своей собственной семье, не связанной расчётом. И я не списывал тебя со счетов, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И мне не хочется погружать на тебя свои проблемы так рано.

Снова молчание. Вы не знаете, что сказать. Вам становится стыдно за свою злость на него. И всё же, почему бы просто не оставить всё, как есть. Неужели его всё это не устраивает? В чём проблема жить так, как они сейчас живут? Вы, казалось бы, никогда не сможете прочитать мысли отца. Сейчас, как никогда, хотелось стать сайфером, а не друидом.

Тем не менее, Вы не позволите случится тому, что он там запланировал.

— Прости меня. Я постоянно всё порчу. — он снова поник, и Вам теперь ещё хуже от того, что Вы были грубы с ним, надо тщательнее выбирать слова, потому как каждое его может ранить.

— **_Мы разберёмся, отец. — практически безэмоционально, безынициативно говорите Вы и продолжаете свой путь._ **

Вы подходите к дому, что стоит выше по холму, и видите, что он немного больше вашего, его забор — выше, и, в отличие от вашего, розы растут на нём металлические, но не менее изящные, чем Ваш виноград. Он выглядит более урбанистическим, уходит больше в цивилизацию, нежели в природу, по картине которой вообще оснащён холм. Ветер тут дует сильнее, скорее всего из-за высоты и близости моря. Даже стоят отдельные фонари с такой же флористической росписью. Горят они, к слову, холодным огнём, даже немного зелёным, что непривычно, по сравнению с другими.

— Добрый вечер, — отец приоткрывает железные ворота, Вы ожидали, что они начнут скрипеть на всю улицу, но этого не произошло. — Фарран Финнгейр. Вы искали копию моих трудов, я принёс Вам оригинал.

— А. О-о, интересно. — издали молодой человек изучал Вашего отца, просто наблюдая, возможно слишком внимательно изучая его внешне. — Здравствуйте, приветствую, — он шёл где-то за оградой, которая была на данный момент не только из забора, но и из кустов. — проходите, господин Финнгейр, проходите, матушка Вас заждалась. Слуга как раз заваривает ночной чай, Вы вовремя.

Вы чувствуете себя лишним и ощущаете абсолютную неловкость, внутрь пройтись стесняетесь, но так как Вы исполняете роль курьера Вашего отца, это придётся сделать. Отец, тем временем, обменявшись любезностями с молодым человеком, позвал Вас внутрь и попросил поторопится. Вы, набрав воздуха в лёгкие и постаравшись взять себя в руки, заглядываете внутрь ворот через тонкие, словно розовые прутья, решётки и всё же некоторое время просто наблюдаете, надеясь, что Вас не видят.

— Кто это там, светится? — Вы слышите ехидный голос юноши, который уже направляется в Вашу сторону. — Мы не кусаемся. Симеон, пожалуйста, проходите. — кажется, он улыбается, судя по тону.

Вы набираетесь смелости и толкаете своим телом ворота, проходя внутрь. Казалось бы, нет ничего волнительнее новых знакомств. Особенно тех знакомств, с которыми потом придётся тесно сотрудничать.

— **_Это рога светятся,_** — неуверенно отвечаете Вы. - ** _и глаза ещё немного. Из меня выйдет чудовищно ужасный следопыт или охотник. Тряпку разве что на голову придётся надевать._ **

Вы пытаетесь отшутиться как можете. Вряд ли, конечно, Ваши нелепые шутки могут произвести на кого-то хорошее впечатление, но Вы делаете всё возможное, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом.

— Ничего. Я думаю, Ваши рога очень полезны при ночном чтении. Наверное, свечу зажигать не нужно. — продолжает парень, придерживая дверь за вошедшим отцом. Вы, тем временем, подошли к нему ближе и теперь можете его разглядеть.

— **_Увы,_** — вздыхаете Вы.- **_этого света недостаточно для чтения._ **

— Тем не менее, выглядят они красиво. — он придерживает дверь, пока Вы входите внутрь, чувствуете, как Вас также разглядывают. Привычное чувство. — Буду рад побеседовать с Вами. Идемте.

Весь вечер Вы и Ваш отец болтали по большей части о географии и странах, где обеим семьям довелось побывать. Отец рассказывал об опасных водах близ рауатайской границе, Хансены по очереди, пока, видимо, без главы семейства, тоже делились своим опытом. Они занимаются добычей драгоценных металлов и изредка минералов, иногда уходя за границы Аэдирской Империи. Адрион, тот юноша, постоянно впутывал Вас в спор, и Вы, подкрепляя аргументами тот или иной вопрос, по большей части давали отпор, но он иногда выигрывал.

Вечер, в целом, был неплох и Вы были рады, что отец взял Вас с собой. Приближался конец, и Вы вместе с отцом планировали уже уходить, как госпожа Хансен позвала его поговорить на более тонко-дипломатическую тему. Вы знали, к чему это всё вело, и старались далеко не отходить от их переговорной.

— Эй, подслушивать нехорошо, — Адрион подошёл к Вам в самый ответственный момент, когда Вы слышали, как их диалог идёт к хемнегу. — Что бы они там не разбирали — это их дело. Идём пока в карты поиграем, даю десять золотых пандов, что ты проиграешь.

— **_Мне не хотелось бы оскорблять ни тебя, ни госпожу Хансен, но это очень важно для меня, и поверь, это не обычное любопытство. От этого будет зависеть многое._ **

— Да ладно, не будь таким напряжённым. Пойдём расслабимся, они сами решат всё. — Адрион уже взял Вас под руку и тактичным движением начал уводить подальше от кабинета его матери. Вам не хотелось бы применять силу, особенно по отношению к новым, значимым знакомым, но, кажется, у Вас нет выхода. Вы отталкиваете его, кажется, применяя слишком много силы, он едва ли не падает, пятится назад, на его лице замешательство, но Вы не мешкаете и врываетесь в кабинет, раскрывая шире двери. Вышло так, что она хлопнула, ударившись о стену.

Вы застали отца и госпожу Хансен за столом, с пачкой каких-то бумаг и его книг, над её столом висит портрет мужчины очень похожего на Адриона, рамка этого портрета заставляет задуматься, потому как такие, как правило, стоят уже для ныне не живущих людей.

Отец и хозяйка дома обратили на Вас внимание. Отец выглядел как мышь, которую загнали в угол, и с каждой секундой он начинал всё больше и больше волноваться. Хансен же сначала просто сильно удивилась, затем нахмурилась и решила подойти ближе, извинившись перед отцом.

— Симеон, Вы заблудились? — беспристрастным голосом сказала она, но тон звучал как нож, который скользит по другому металлу, и даже стало немного страшно. Её такой же холодный взгляд был направлен, казалось бы, Вам в душу, и Вы будто бы забыли, что хотели сделать, и что сказать. Но потом опомнились, взяв себя в руки. Сжав кулаки, Вы направились вперёд, за Вами зашёл Адрион, готовый тотчас же Вас выпроводить из дома, как Вам показалось.

— **_Я знаю, к чему это всё ведёт,_ **— твёрдо говорите Вы, полный решимости. **— _и я против. Делайте, что хотите, но не надо вмешиваться в личные отношения моей семьи._ **— Как бы решительно Вы себя не чувствовали раньше, после этих слов Вы чувствуете, что всё тело трясёт.

— Симеон… пожалуйста, сейчас не время. — отец смотрит на Вас всё ещё как загнанное животное, но на этот раз ещё более жалко, умоляюще, кажется, будто ещё немного, и он упадёт в обморок.

— Очень интересно. — госпожа продолжала сверлить Вас ледяным взглядом, сложив руки перед собой в замок. — Не зная всего, лишь малую часть, что же ты тогда предложишь? Мне очень интересно послушать Ваше мнение.

Вы стоите на месте и пару секунд думаете, что же ей ответить. Эти секунды, казалось бы, длятся словно года, так утомительно и напряжённо, и следующие Ваши слова решат, что сделают с Вами и Вашим отцом, что не смог воспитать собственного сына.

- ** _Вы ведь люди, правильно? Вы, госпожа Хансен, ваш сын Адрион, господин Хансен. Разве не благоразумнее для вашей семейной связи не создавать трудностей? Я имею в виду, зачем Вам церемониальный брак, если Вы уже в каком-то состоите, пусть и не официальном? Я лично против этого. Но я не против самого факта единения таким образом наших семей. Поэтому предлагаю свою кандидатуру._ **

Ваше сердце бьётся так быстро, словно сейчас выпрыгнет из груди, и Вы опускаете голову, от тяжести двух отростков на Вашей голове Вы буквально касаетесь подбородком Вашей груди и тяжело дышите, только и слыша своё собственное сердцебиение и дыхание. Вы знаете, что Ваше предложение сейчас звучало как каша из овса, молока, камней, листьев и палок. Что конструктива тут никакого, в словах можно запутаться, и не совсем понятно, что вы имеете в виду.  
Позади себя Вы чувствуете пристальный взгляд Адриона. Он, кажется, в полном замешательстве, учитывая то, что Вы сказали ранее. Вы слышите его шаги, и он встаёт рядом, смотря то на Вас, то на свою мать.

— Учитывая то, что ты сказал, всё идёт к тому, что ты был бы не против заключить хемнег с Адрионом. Я правильно тебя поняла? — её слова снова звучали как движение лезвия, на этот раз по вашей тёмной коже, прямо по шее или животу, и Вас словно прошибло молнией, стало ужасно стыдно и некомфортно, учитывая, что тот, с кем Вы только что вызвались свататься, стоит рядом с Вами.

- ** _В-вых… выходит, что так._ ** — Вы начали задыхаться и чаще глотать воздух от волнения.

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — она обратилась к своему сыну, также опустив на него холодный взгляд, но на этот раз какой-то более игривый, не вымораживающий всё изнутри.

— Интересное предложение. — он касается Вашего оголённого плеча, его рука кажется такой же холодной, как взгляд его матери, Вы по-прежнему чувствуете себя ужасно глупо, и это чувство съедает Вас, опустив голову, Вы понимаете, что сказанули такую несусветную, откровенную глупость, что сейчас бы, на самом деле, было бы очень кстати, как в детстве, провалиться под корни древнего дерева.

У отца, кажется, были те же самые ощущения. Каким-то образом Вы чувствовали его. Вы чувствовали его душу.

Адрион подходит ближе, практически впритык, и без особого стеснения разглядывает Ваше лицо на слишком близком расстоянии.

— Я вот что думаю, — он смотрит на Вас и знает, что Вам неловко. — Мы вполне бы могли, наверное, такое провернуть, — теперь его взгляд сместился с Вас на его мать. — потому что для меня лично брак ничто иное, как заключение контракта. Но я бы хотел узнать получше, что бы ты мог дать нам в условиях этого контракта. Какую бы пользу мы бы извлекли от данного договора?

Повисло молчание. Вы не знали, что сказать в свою защиту. Это словно тот вечер, когда пришёл дед, но Вас до этого успели подготовить, а сейчас пришлось импровизировать. Вы не были глупы, это точно, но такого ответа, Вы боялись, будет недостаточно для влиятельной хозяйки большого дома.

— Симеон отлично считает. — тихо начинает отец, прерывая неловкое молчание. — Естественно, будучи моим сыном, он хорошо разбирается в географии и иностранных языках, говорит на староаэдирском, как на своём родном, и, к тому же, имеет способности к друидской магии… Ещё… кхм, как Вы могли заметить, из-за необычайной его природы он предпочитает работать по большей части по ночам, что могло бы способствовать большей производительности и продвижению дел.

— Хм. — теперь уже госпожа Хансен рассматривала Вас с пристальным интересом, Вы и Ваш отец смогли затронуть её любопытство, для Вас это казалось уже несомненным плюсом. — Занятно. Нам с Адрионом надо подумать. Мы дадим вам ответ, как только придём к какому-либо решению. Ожидайте, пожалуйста, гонца с письмом.

Вы поняли, что сейчас самое время ретироваться. Пока Ваше чувство стыда, холодный взгляд госпожи Хансен или странный взгляд Адриона не вывел Вас из душевного равновесия.

— Конечно, спасибо, что выслушали нас. Хорошей ночи. Идём, Симеон, нам тоже стоит многое обдумать. — отец выходит, выхватывая Вас из-под уже тёплой человеческой руки, направляя на выход из дома.

Вы не чувствуете ничего, кроме холодного воздуха, что идёт из входной двери, занавешенной лёгкой тканью. Идёте как на автомате, дышите, ни о чём не думаете. Всё это определённо повергло Вас в шок, и Вы невероятно поражены тем фактом, что Вас не выгнали и не начали в дальнейшем войну домов, как это обычно бывает, если две семьи не ладят.

Отрывок III 

— Симеон, ты выглядишь красиво и нелепо одновременно. Я не знаю как, но тебе это удаётся. — Адрион, стоя рядом практически в таком же костюме, снова начал язвить и толкать Вас в бок, слабо усмехаясь, пока Вы подписывали необходимые документы для возведения отношений между вашими домами в официальное положение. Он-то свою часть уже подписал.

— Ты же теперь мой муж, да? — он продолжает язвить. — Надо будет обговорить детали… ну, ты знаешь. — он подмигивает Вам, и Вы знаете, что он не всерьез на что-то непристойное намекает и просто пытается заставить Вас чувствовать смущение и неловкость. С одной стороны, Вы прекрасно знаете эту его манеру поведения и готовы закатить глаза, с другой — у него почти получилось.

— **_Обязательно. Это первое, что нам надо будет обсудить, господин Хансен._** — продолжая играть по его правилам, Вы не сбрасываете оборотов и показываете, что этот разговор шёпотом Вас ничуть не смущает.

— Я могу позвать свою подругу. — Вы только заканчиваете с бумагами и передаёте их архивариусу, когда он кладёт Вам руку на плечо. Вы едва вздрагиваете, и он это замечает. Раунд проигран. Он тихо смеётся.

За весь год общения с ним Вы уже привыкли к этим вечным подколам, язвительному общению и сомнительным темам для разговора, но к чему Вы точно не сможете привыкнуть, так это к его привычке касаться своих собеседников. Почему он это делает? Никому неизвестно.  
Весь этот год Вы также поначалу работали в их магазине в срединном городе, сначала обычным продавцом, затем уже его управляющим. Хотя в последнем Вам помогал предыдущий его управляющий, Вы получили незабываемый опыт работы с бумагами, который иногда просто валил Вас с ног. Ещё хуже становилось, когда Вы думали о том, что Вам придётся заниматься этим всю жизнь и позабыть о магии и путешествиях. Но Вы знали на что шли, когда это только начиналось. Теперь уже поздно отступать назад.  
Некоторое время спустя госпожа Хансен предложила Вам попрактиковаться в основном доходном доме, который стоял в верхнем городе, не так далеко от спального района знати, где Вы, собственно, и проживали. Удобнее добираться, но работа оказалась сложнее, чем предполагалось. Тем не менее, Вы вроде начали вникать и даже кое-где помогали с расчётами.

И лишь недавно Адрион имел неосторожность сказать, что его мать и он пришли к мнению, что хемнегу всё-таки быть. Они увидели Вас в деле и поняли, что Вы даёте им массу преимуществ, не говоря уже о всей этой традиционной части Вашей великой империи. К тому же Вы успели достаточно познакомиться с Вашим новоиспеченным мужем, если его вообще можно так называть, и поняли, что все его неприятные шутки и язвительность ни в коем случае не направлены на то, чтобы оскорбить Вас. Шутки, конечно, получаются крайне тупыми, и Вам даже сначала было обидно, но потом Вы свыклись и в какой-то момент начали подыгрывать.

Вы часто ночевали в своей комнате в доме Хансенов, потому что он ближе к работе, но не упускали шанса повидать родных в дни, когда у Вас были выходные. Публикации отца стали популярнее, практически в каждом книжном магазине их можно было встретить, да и они с матерью уже начали готовиться к очередному путешествию, так как теперь могли себе это позволить. Вы ждали момента, когда покинете один большой, сплошной материк из одной страны и посетите множество других: Дирвуд, Редсерас, Иксамитль, Архипелаг Мёртвого Огня — всё это вас ждало. После работы, конечно же.

Тем не менее, приступы смены лиц появлялись всё чаще и зачастую на незнакомых Вам людях. Обычные покупатели на работе, работники расчётного отдела и вообще абсолютно случайные люди. Что с этим делать — было неизвестно. И Вам было страшно, потому что дать ответ на вопрос никто не мог. Но у Вас была маленькая надежда. И заключалась она в очень запретном искусстве, науке, которая у Вас запрещена законом. И которой тайком увлекался Адрион, собирая теорию для общего развития.

Тем вечером выходного дня Вы решили не идти домой к родителям, а рассказать ему о своём недуге, который, возможно, он сможет как-нибудь прокомментировать. К тому же сегодня к нему заглянула Илэрия, его девушка. А она по счастливой случайности была родом из Вэйлианских Республик, где это ремесло всячески поощряется. Возможно, все вместе Вы найдёте выход и ответы на вопросы, которые Вас так давно беспокоят.

Эти двое сидели у камина, играли в карты и обменивались похабными комментариями, флиртовали, кидались сыром; в целом, хорошо проводили время. Вы подошли к дверному проёму и незаметно встали, молча наблюдая за процессией. Встревать было как-то неловко, но и стоять там, в принципе, тоже.

— Симеон! — Илэрия окликнула Вас, допивая бокал вина. — А я не знала, что ты любитель подглядывать. Давай, заходи!

Эти двое знали, как заставить Вас покраснеть.

— **_Мне не хотелось вмешиваться. Вы вместе так хорошо проводите время._ **

— Иди к нам, — зазывающе он помахал рукой, довольно улыбаясь. Развалившись на подушках, он выглядел немного пьянее своей спутницы. — давайте поиграем на секрет! Симеон, у нас не должно быть секретов. — он снова повернулся к Илэрии — Ни у кого из вас-с не должно быть. — и коснулся подушечкой пальца её пухлых губ. Девушка улыбнулась.

Вам стало не по себе.

— **_Об этом я… как раз хотел поговорить. Но, судя по всему, не очень вовремя. Может быть, в карты потом? А я всё-таки пойду к своим. Вам и без меня было весело, не хотелось бы своей серьёзной физиономией портить вечер…_ **

— Чепуха, дорогой. — девушка поднялась с подушек и подошла к Вам. Взяв под руку, она потянула Вас к общему столу, который удобно расположился меж подушек с тарелкой сыра с хлебом и бутылками вина.

Вам ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как упасть на подушки рядом с ними и, судя по всему, присоединиться к игре, потому что на Вас уже раздавали карты. Ничего не оставалось делать, разве что начать заниматься тем, чем они занимались. Вы устало вздыхаете и кладёте руку на прохладный, мраморный столик и уже ощущаете стекло рядом с собой — это уже полный бокал вина. Что ж.

— Этот засранец хорошо играет, потому что просчитывает каждый ход. Надо быть осторожными, тшш. — он подсел ближе к своей девушке, тем не менее, пряча свои карты от неё. Вид у него был как у кота, который в процессе игры готов был сейчас напасть. Илэрия же не теряла шанса и попыталась подсмотреть у него карты. Если Симеон мог выиграть благодаря расчётам, то эта дама могла запросто обойти всех хитростью и умом.

— **_Спасибо. Мне больше импонирует смекалка Илэрии…_ ** — она закрыла рот картами и посмотрела на Вас, сверкнув изумрудными глазами. — **_и смелость Адриона. Давайте начнём._**

Игра оказалась сложной, все противники, казалось бы, были более умелыми, чем Вы сами, и в момент, когда Вы начали проигрывать, Илэрия воспользовалась моментом, когда Адрион ощутил свою победу над Вами, потерял бдительность и, в конце концов, проиграл. Из-за чего должен был рассказать секрет.  
— Вы ведь знаете, что я занимаюсь изучением теории… — он начал говорить тише и оглядываться вокруг. — анимансии? Так вот. Недавно я узнал кое-что очень важное. Я узнал, где можно добыть информацию о людях с невероятными способностями, — он сделал паузу, отпив вина. — о тех, кто видит души, кто может видеть то, какая душа была у тебя до касания энтропии. И, вы не поверите, я могу узнать об этом из первых уст.! Прямо так, записывая всё, что он говорит…!

Адрион говорил тихо, но нельзя было не услышать его восторг и не увидеть это детское счастье, которое он сейчас излучал. Его глаза светились энтузиазмом, а руки так сильно сжимали стакан, что он готов был его раздавить.

— **_Ого,_** — Вы, удивлённый этой новостью, наконец допиваете своё вино, хотя ранее не особо хотели к нему притрагиваться. — **_я очень рад за тебя. Наверное… я был бы рад составить тебе компанию, если это возможно, конечно… Не думаю, что Берасу это понравится, но. Гхм._ **

— Ты Бераса сын или Ондры? М? — вэйлианка покосилась на Вас так, будто Вы сморозили глупость уровня «Эора плоская». — она тебе лично запрещала такое делать? Она вообще с тобой говорила?

— **_На самом деле, вопреки всем этим крикам о связи богов и их богоподобных… она не говорила со мной, нет. Конечно же нет. С моей знакомой тоже не говорила. Никогда. По её словам, ни Магран, ни Берас не говорили с огненными или смертельными богоподобными. У нас нет никакой связи, кроме испорченного тела. Мы ничем не отличаемся от вас, кроме нашей внешности и, возможно, каких-то небольших способностей, вроде того, что я более энергичен ночью. Мы не говорим с богами, мы также не понимаем всего, что происходит вокруг, мы не даём каких-то супер умных, невероятных советов, например, как стать счастливым, или как правильно засолить грибы. Всё это — раздутая хрень, вот что я вам скажу._**

Вы залпом выпиваете весь бокал, который был наполнен, судя по всему, для следующей партии. В голове закружилось.  
— О, это многое проясняет, — отозвался Адрион. — но мне, знаешь ли, нравятся твои рога. А я думал, кстати, что они как бы ловят связь свыше, чтобы с богами говорить. Всё такое.

— **_Пиздец._ **

— Вот я того же мнения. — Илэрия снова подлила вина в Ваш бокал, едва сдерживая смех.

Игра продолжалась. Вы пытались сделать всё, чтобы эти двое не переиграли Вас, но голова уже была затуманена, и, несмотря на трезвость мысли, некая внимательность и концентрация были потеряны, отчего, без сомнения, Ваши карты были подсмотрены. В конце концов, Вы проиграли. Но практики игры в карты пьяным у Вас не было, так что ничего нельзя было поделать. Хоть Вам и грустно было признавать поражение, придётся рассказать какой-нибудь свой секрет. И Вас поразила мысль. Вы знаете, что именно расскажете.

— Ну, милый, — Илэри протянула это очень нежно, Вам показалось это немного странным, но потом она сделала ещё более странную вещь: подсела к Вам на такое расстояние, на какое вообще было возможно, вместе с ней подсел Адрион, заметив какое-то смещение позиции. — твоя очередь рассказывать тайну.

Из-за разбросанных подушек лежать можно было везде, и, пользуясь случаем, эти двое превратили обычные сидячие объятия в лежачие.

Вы решили подыграть. Вы не уверены теперь в компетентности своих действий, но обе Ваши руки теперь заняты поясами Вашего, условно говоря, мужа и его девушки, ладони мягко опустились на бока обоих. Вы тяжело вздохнули. И, можно было отметить, что действия эти не были не замечены.

— **_Собственно…_** — неуверенно начали Вы. **_— мне нужен Хранитель для проверки одного дела. То есть… как бы это сказать. Для проверки меня. Что-то со мной странное происходит. Непонятное. Довольно давно, на самом деле, я даже думал, что это всё из-за моей богоподобности, но такого ранее ни у кого не было. Отец уверяет, что это всё-таки исток моей природы, но… мне кажется нет. Я должен проверить. Должен убедиться, что это не так. Я не знаю, что ещё делать. Пожалуйста, обещайте, что никому не скажете._**

— Ах… ну конечно, дорогой, конечно. Пер компланка, не надо нас о таком просить, мы бы и так не сказали, — Илэри толкнула Вас в бок и заулыбалась широкой, уверенной улыбкой, а когда Вы обернулись на неё, неуверенно улыбаясь, она Вам подмигнула.

— Как бы вообще не вопрос. — Адрион лениво положил Вам свою голову на плечо. — Что там у тебя, м?

Вы помедлили, а потом всё же решились сказать.

— **_Иногда лица меняются. Вот смотрю я на них, да? А потом они будто как на плохой, размазанной картине начинают меняться на другие, совсем не похожие на изначальные. Словно не их вовсе, совершенно другие люди предстают, и это не может меня не пугать. Просто представьте, что Вы смотрите сначала на своего отца, а потом, в какой-то момент, Вы начинаете видеть нём безобразного аумауа с зубатой пастью, злобной рожей и надменным выражением лица. Я думал, это всё какое-то временное. Н-не… обращал внимания. Но это длится так, чёрт возьми, долго._**

Вы начали волноваться и, кажется, из-за волнения Ваше сердце начало биться в два раза быстрее.

— Я впервые о таком слышу. — лениво поднял глаза Адрион, изучая Ваше лицо, затем также потянулся рукой и ткнул Вам в щёку пальцем, туда, где, судя по всему, была отметина. Я вижу, вроде, твоё лицо, Симеон. Оно довольно красивое. Может быть, действительно поменялось? — но, кажется, Адрион не был особо впечатлён Вашей историей. Вы только что рассказали ему секрет всей своей жизни, одну из причин своего постоянного волнения, а он отреагировал на это, как на будничную проблему. Он даже выглядел теперь более раздражённым. Вы теперь не уверены, что это вообще стоило говорить. Вы тяжело вздыхаете.

Неловкая, долгая пауза.

— У него проблемы. С лицами. — наигранным голосом, таким, как когда-то говорил Ваш дед, он нарушил тишину. — Скажи мне, Симеон, как тебе это удаётся?

— **_Удаётся?.. -_** Вы, кажется, даже протрезвели от этого вопроса.

— О, не притворяйся. Ты такой особенный, умный, полезный, харизматичный и пытаешься всем помогать. Ты не устал постоянно быть таким добрым? Ну, знаешь, пуститься во все тяжкие, начать вытворять всякие злодеяния душе угодные, выпустить пар, в конце концов! Ты не можешь не страдать, ты не можешь не искать болезненно признания. Я вижу, Симеон, вижу, как ты пытаешься всем угодить. И у тебя получается. Как у тебя это получается? Расскажи лучше этот секрет, что-то более полезное, чем невероятные сказки с лицами.

Вы почувствовали глубокий укол в глубь вашей груди, между рёбрами, чуть выше живота. Только что, некоторое время назад, Вы поделились самым сокровенным, и он просто взял это и выбросил. Так открыто Ваши эмоции и переживания ещё никто не уничтожал. Все это время он вёл себя более-менее вежливо и всегда готов был прийти на помощь. У Вас никогда не было друзей-сверстников, и тут, на первом же опыте, так больно спотыкаетесь.

— **_Кхм._** — комок эмоций не давал Вам сказать что-то более существенное, — **_Спасибо… что выслушал._** — хоть это Вас и задело, Вы не были готовы пойти на конфликт, Вы вообще особо конфликты не любили. И просто было грустно и тоскливо, а потом Вы почувствовали какое-то колебание рядом, будто бы что-то острое, но не внутри Вас, проткнуло небольшой шар, и снова этот заполняющий голову стыд, но не Ваш, нет, чей-то чужой, словно расплавленный металл охватил все вокруг, и стало обжигающе больно от этих чувств, а затем чувство всепоглощающей вины вперемешку со злобой и завистью.

Вы повернули голову к Адриону. Он отвернулся от Вас в другую сторону, сжав лежавшую рядом с ним подушку. Всепоглощающее чувство ушло, когда Вы посмотрели на него, и он обратил внимание на Вас, снова подняв взгляд. Что-то подобное Вы чувствовали, когда были рядом с отцом в тот вечер, когда осмелились заговорить о хемнеге с госпожой Хансен. Вы ощущали стыд своего отца. Сейчас было подобное чувство, но более разъедающее, больное.

— **_Адрион… я никогда не пытался расположить к себе людей специально. Я просто выполняю всю необходимую работу, которая на меня возложена. Ничего особенного. Я ценю то, что у меня есть, благодарю всех, кто мне помогает, и помогаю им в ответ._ **

— Эй, йо, — звонким голосом, таким же врезающимся, как капли дождя на знойной, засохшей земле, ворвалась в беседу Илэри, прерывая ваш диалог. — господин, тебе бы извиниться.

— Ну да, ну да, — он начал нервно смеяться. — кто бы передо мной извинился.

Вы трое снова молчали, несколько минут прошло, когда Адрион снова начал рассказывать, что начинал раньше.

— Ох, матушка. Понимаешь, она очень чтит наши традиции. И очень чтит наш Дом. Для неё первостепенно получать результат. И результат, как правило, должен быть идеальным, превосходящим её ожидания. — он встал с места и взял бутылку, начав расхаживать по комнате и пинать подушки. Вы и Илэрия привстали, внимательно его слушая. — Адрион, почему ты не можешь быть, как наши соседи из во-он того дома? Мы не так давно говорили, дочка-то Каранцев уже заканчивает живописные курсы в академии, знает девять языков! А ты, Адрион, чем можешь похвастаться? А я ей говорил: «СМОТРИ, МАТЬ»! И-и как начинал жонглировать стаканами! Она, конечно, не была от этого в восторге. Ну, я тогда мелкий был, лет семь, наверное. Получил потом такую головомойку, что горевать хотелось всю жизнь. Я душу вложил в это представление, долго готовился. А она: «Не серьёзный ты, безответственный». Родился отброс какой-то, изгой непонятный, не понимаю, с какой целью колесо выплюнуло тебя ко мне. Конечно, мне было обидно, и, конечно, чтобы получить хоть немного её внимания, я старался делать то, о чём она говорила. Я учился счёту, учил языки, занимался несколькими делами подряд, не мог сфокусироваться на одном и всё пытался и пытался быть лучшим во всём, а когда не получалось что-то — сильно психовал. Разбивал вазы, тарелки, да всё, что угодно, что под руку попадалось. И конечно, получал за это. И когда у меня НАКОНЕЦ появились… хоть какие-то успехи: и преподаватели меня хвалили, и по сравнению с другими учениками я отличался и был успешен среди них, я показал их своей матери. Что са-амое интересное! Она сказала: «Ну, ты, Адрион, не зазнавайся. Всё-таки ты — Хансен. Мы лучшие во всём! И неудивительно, что ты отличаешься от других детей. Результаты не утешительные, на самом деле, как лучший, ты бы мог сделать ещё лучше. Опередив высший допустимый результат». — говорила она. Ну, я и плюнул тогда. Знаете, подумал, что она никогда не будет мною довольна. И забил. А это чувство, чувство собственной недостаточности, неидеальности всё ещё со мной. И как меня злит, не поверите, когда у кого-то что-то получается.

И окончил свой монолог, тяжело вздохнув, усевшись на стол и снова выдувая вино из бутылки.

— **_Звучит отстойно. -_** нарушили Вы тишину. **_— В смысле, я знал, что она как бы… не очень. Но теперь она выглядит… очень не очень. Извини, Адрион, я правда не хотел тебя злить, особенно своим присутствием. Я предупредил, что будет, наверное, лучше, прийти позже. Хотя какая разница, я ведь, судя по всему, тебя и без этого раздражаю._ **

— Это да. Какова была моя злость, когда мать сказала, что эта шутка с хемнегом на самом деле не шутка, что она правда будет распределять часть наших ресурсов в вашу сторону, и что вы вкладываться будете. Такой удар под дых. Адрион, ты не справишься один, тебе уже двадцать один год, ты не можешь вести дела сам. Вот тебе эльф. Отсыпь своего внимания ему.

— Да, но причём тут Симеон? — Илэрия грубо его перебила.

— Он слишком правильный! Разве не видно? — он сказал это так, будто это само собой разумеющееся, слишком очевидное.

— **_Я пойду наверное… извини._** -хоть Вы и знали причину его агрессии, было обидно, хотелось оставить его в покое и появляться только на работе.

— Ну и куда? — распинав по дороге подушки, он встал перед Вами, смотря сверху вниз. Вы видели, как он довольствуется положением, в котором он стоит. Он выше. Он главный тут.

— **_Не знаю. Домой, скорее всего._ **

— Сидеть. Стоять. — он встал перед Вами как раз тогда, когда Вы хотели подниматься с пола, а потом, недолго думая, уселся сверху на Вас. Но это не был один из его непристойных жестов, это скорее был акт агрессии, проявление того, что его слово тут закон, и что без его разрешения ты тут ничего делать не будешь, а он может делать всё, что ему захочется. Он делает ровно то, что описывал ранее. Он устал быть добрым.

С одной стороны, Вам хотелось, чтобы он поскорее отстал от Вас, и мягко продолжили бы его игнорировать, с другой стороны, хотелось встать и выкрикнуть, чтобы пошёл он куда подальше.

Вам стало его жаль. Настолько бесконтрольно он пользуется своими эмоциями, что здравый рассудок перестал взывать его прекратить свои действия или, как минимум, извиниться.

— **_Мы можем не враждовать._** — Вы положили свои ладони на его. — _**Мы можем… найти выход, поддерживать друг друга. Мы ведь… партнёры по делу. И я считал, что мы друзья, искренне, не желая чего-то взамен, мне приятно просто проводить с тобой время. Ты не представляешь, как я рад был встретить друга и даже, в дальнейшем, не одного. Потому что, например, в моём детстве отец запрещал мне с кем-либо общаться. Я не знаю, почему, он всегда говорил, что я самый обычный, а дети бывают очень агрессивными, и что я могу набраться у них всякого, да и потом, если честно, у меня не получалось подружиться хотя бы с людьми в академии, потому что я попросту не знал как. Я не знал, как дружить, как общаться. Я начинал общаться с ними как со своими родителями, а они считали меня ужасно странным и без моей внешности. Так что… да, знаешь, я ищу вокруг признания, и да, мне тоже кажется, что я делаю что-то не так, неправильно, что меня снова заклеймят странным мальчиком, и вся моя дружба развалится. Из-за меня же.**_

Вам стало тяжело говорить, руки снова задрожали, и обида подступила неприятным комком к горлу. Вы никогда об этом особо не думали, но сейчас признаёте, что есть у вас много общего. И вы можете друг другу помочь. Из-за избытка эмоций на глазах начали проявляться слёзы.

— Хансен не сильно-то стремится меня в семью принимать. — продолжила Илэри, не прекращая смотреть на развалившегося на Вас Адриона. — Мадико, я — не аэдирка, семья у меня с пиратскими корнями, а ладно бы, если бы они преуспели, но нет, где-то в низовьях валяются, никакой пользы, никаких связей для госпожи. Я совершенно не удивлена, что Адрион такой, какой он есть. Попробуй подберись к этой женщине, она сожрёт тебя с потрохами!

Её голос из приятного ощущения влаги превратился в молнию, разбивающую старое дерево.

— Пер компланка, Симеон, ты тут совсем не виноват. Уж что я переняла у своих родителей, так это понимание того, что каждый пытается добиться в жизни чего-то и уйти с тонущего корабля, и винить его в этом совершенно нет смысла. Ты считаешь, что ворвавшись в нашу жизнь, испортил её? Так ведь не ты же отрицаешь нашу связь, не ты игнорируешь нас и пытаешься избежать общения? Всё выходит совсем наоборот, — она замолчала. — что это всё вот эта женщина. То её не устраивает, это! Только посмотри.

Огромное впечатление на Вас производило то, как говорила Илэри, какой умной она была, и как лихо она считывала чужие эмоции, чтобы понять, что думает тот или иной человек. Все было в ней уверенное: её голос, врывающийся сквозь бурю эмоций, превращая их в штиль, её уверенное лицо и улыбка, от взгляда на которую хотелось верить, что всё встанет на свои места рано или поздно, от её крепких рукопожатий или объятий, которые придавали силы, и, казалось, что ты готов свернуть горы. Неудивительно, что Адрион выбрал её в качестве спутницы. И как же было жаль, что госпожа Хансен так и не увидела в ней свою преемницу, потому что никто иной, кроме как эта женщина, не мог вынести на себе хоть горы горящие вместе с драконом на плечах.

— **_Да уж,_** — Вы натянуто улыбнулись ей в ответ.— **_разговорились мы, ребята._ **  
— Прости, — встаёт с Вас Адрион, высвобождая руки. — мы поможем друг другу. Все вместе. Все вместе справимся.

Он снова улёгся на Вас, в подушки, и крепко обнял. Крепко обняла и Илэри, рядом лежащая. В этом лёгком опьянении, с ощущением безопасности и доверия после разрешения конфликта, Вам так уютно и тепло, что хотелось разделить этот миг на долгое время. Вы справитесь. Все вместе справитесь.

Вам стало намного легче.

Отрывок IV 

В вашем положении Вы стали чувствовать себя более уверенно. Отчуждённость от места, от этих людей осталась практически позади, и большая уверенность в своей правоте, в своей силе только сделала Вас лучшим дельцем. И пусть Вы только занимаетесь канцелярией на данный момент, у Вас есть все основания полагать, что через некоторое время Вас повысят, а до этого момента Вы выполняли свою работу исправно и трудились на благо обоих домов, Финнгейр и Хансен. Вы очень гордились собой.

Но были вещи, которые Вы никак не могли прогнать из своей головы. Та неудавшаяся встреча с Хранителем, о которой Вы договорились с Адрионом и Илэрией, чтобы решить свои накопившиеся вопросы.  
Когда вы прибыли на место, стараясь остаться не обнаруженными и следуя только следам, которые вам подсказали деревья, то увидели скельтрфолкского старика, которого вовсю допрашивали люди в форме. Вы даже подошли как можно ближе, чтобы услышать, о чём они говорили, рискуя быть пойманными, но так и не получили нужных ответов. Только больше вопросов.

Бывали случаи, когда Вы смотрели на других и ощущали себя словно в пустой комнате, а человек перед Вами — ванна, сосуд, в который Вы можете войти и ощутить его, и делали Вы это по собственной воле, по своей инициативе, и следуя своему любопытству. Как много Вы узнавали из прошлого, и как нравились Вам эти путешествия! Но в этот раз вышло всё иначе. На допустимом расстоянии старик увидел Вас. Он увидел что-то непосредственно в Вас. Но смотрел сквозь тело так, будто Вас не было, но в то же время вглядываясь в саму суть, само Ваше существование. И если изучение других можно назвать добровольным погружением, то когда Вы ощутили его, это можно было сравнить с той историей о гламфелленах в далёких краях Движущейся Белизны, словно проваливаешься под лёд, и тебя всего заполняет водой: лёгкие, уши, нос — всё Ваше тело в холодной, убийственной воде, и кроме испуга Вы тогда почувствовали что-то уходящее, то, чего Вы никогда не встречали и, вероятно, не встретите, но что растолковать можно было как сообщение. Кто-то очень сильно желал, чтобы Вы покинули это место, и его беспокойство было искренним, кто-то очень желал, чтобы Вы не рассказывали о себе, о своих способностях, и о том, что Вы вытворяете с другими, пока они не замечают. Но это были не слова. Вы не можете точно описать тех ощущений, но так хорошо их запомнили, словно кто-то сыграл на струнах в Вашей душе и нашёл отклик, и был счастлив осознать, что его понимают.

Старика грубо поволокли, но он что-то сделал с одним из людей так, что тот, просто смотря на него, в дальнейшем просто повалился на землю. Хотя тот не применял никакой магии, никаких действий вовсе. Он пытался бежать, Вы очень хотели помочь, но страх заставил Вас сидеть на месте, примёрзнуть к земле и не шевелиться. Потом два больших человека ударили его с такой силой, что он потерял сознание. Адрион тоже хотел ринуться к нему, но его спутница быстро остановила его порыв страстей и чувство справедливости, попросив держать себя под контролем.  
К счастью, выбраться с того места вам удалось незамеченными, и, вернувшись домой, все трое из вашей команды были настолько поражены действиями против анимансии, что закон для вас теперь представлялся чем-то более реалистичным, более опасным, и вам всем сразу стало ясно — с этими вещами лучше не шутить. Даже если вы обычный старик, живущий подальше от общества. А что до Вас, так Вам казалось это все чем-то другим, нереалистичным, что никогда Вас не коснётся, и что можно делать всё, что захочется. Но как же чертовски Вы были неправы.

С этого дня Вы больше не пытались найти правду о своих способностях. Вы всё ещё были не уверены насчёт них, но у Вас было представление о том, что Ваше существование незаконно. Даже если случайным образом Вы уродились со способностями друида и сайфера одновременно, после того «погружения» Вам не хотелось ставить на кон свою свободу и безопасность.

Вы пытались забыться в работе. И тех вечерах, что вы устраивали втроём вместе с Адрионом и Илэри. Теперь Вы абсолютно точно знали, что жизнь без этих двоих была бы большим упущением, что Вам есть кому доверить свои чувства и свои переживания, особенно по части странности этих непонятных способностей, родители всё равно никогда не относились к этому серьёзно. С этими двумя Вы чувствуете себя более значимым, Вы чувствуете значимость их, в этой компании Вы ощущаете себя более раскрепощённо и открыто, Вы можете говорить и спорить с ними о чём угодно, и Вы точно знаете, что никогда не почувствуете стыда, Вас не заставят краснеть, и Вам не будет больно от предательства. Вам комфортно среди них, и Вы абсолютно точно не можете сказать, кому бы Вы больше отдали своё предпочтение. Адрион или Илэри? Они оба для Вас значат одинаково.

Однако Вам нужно было отправиться к Архипелагу Мёртвого Огня для проверки поставки ценных металлов оттуда, заодно разведать обстановку. Вы любезно предложили своим родителям Вас сопровождать, на что получили радостный положительный ответ. Мама была так счастлива снова вернуться в море, даже нашла свою старую шляпу, расцеловала всё Ваше лицо и ещё очень долго обнимала. Вашей душе так отрадно было наблюдать её радость и удовольствие на её лице. Жизнь налаживалась, Вы чувствовали себя прекрасно.

Отец стал болеть чаще, но не мог пропустить этого путешествия. Большую часть времени он лежал дома и писал в удобном ему положении, и иногда выходил в сад перед прудом помедитировать, но очень тяжело ему обходилось дыхание, он постоянно кашлял и порой забывал различные вещи. Ему, тем не менее, было отрадно слышать новость о том, что снова есть возможность путешествовать, и особенно по морю. Можно было снова составлять карты местности территорий, где не было ещё никого из развитого света, и где струилась жизнь, неизвестная, неопознанная и непонятная для всех людей, которые привыкли приплетать себя к цивилизации. Его жизненная цель, ради которой он отказался от той, что была предначертана его отцом, из-за которой он пошёл против него.  
Отец сильно настаивал, хоть Вы и мама были категорически против, он так сильно хотел отправиться в это путешествие, что буквально был готов пуститься в слёзы, лишь бы Вы его взяли с собой. Вас терзали сильные сомнения, здравый рассудок, анализ ситуации и логика спорили с эмоциями и привязанностями к отцу. В конечном итоге Вы решили взять с собой и Вашу учительницу по друидскому делу, и пару жрецов Бераса, чтобы в отчаянный момент помочь отцу. Он был очень счастлив это услышать, и, в свою очередь, мать тоже была этому рада, хоть и была изначально против его поездки.

Когда дата поездки приближалась, Вы всё больше ощущали внутреннее беспокойство о том, что покидаете насиженное место, и, что более важно, что что-то может случится с отцом, и в тот момент Вас может не оказаться рядом. Вам также не хочется покидать на долгое время Адриона и Илэри, Вы уже так привыкли к их компании, что явно дали себе понять, что комфорта и тепла, который Вы так привыкли от них получать, не будет очень долгое время. Но, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны, Вы разведаете много нового, отец говорит, что после своего первого путешествия Вы станете другой личностью, более развитой и, возможно, хоть на каплю прикоснётесь к величию Эоры, от которой Вас забирает Ваша излюбленная цивилизация в городе. Вас всё же радует, что Вы проведёте это время со своими родителями.

Во время посадки на корабль не происходило ничего удивительного. Разве что Вас удивлял размер корабля, насколько он всё же выглядел здоровым и, на Ваш взгляд, слишком вычурным и богатым с абажуром и всеми этими деревянными вырезками. Отец и мать тоже негодовали, но деваться было некуда, Вы всё равно не могли никак на это повлиять.

Вы взошли на корабль по скрипучему мостику, внизу виднелась пенящаяся вода и морские жёлуди, обклеивающие пристань с нижней её стороны. На корабле во всю работали моряки с грузом, Вы чувствовали морской ветер как никогда сильно, и он, своего рода, придавал Вам сил, и Вы ощущали прилив энергии и чувствовали себя свободным, как никогда. Это приключение начиналось хорошо.

Когда Вы зашли на корабль, несколько моряков отвлеклись от своего занятия и заворожённо на Вас начали смотреть. В их глазах Вы не видели страха или неприязни, но Вы чувствовали некое воодушевление, будто бы эти люди получили какое-то благословение при встречи с Вами. А когда Вы в ответ засмотрелись на них, то им, судя по всему, стало неловко.

— Приветствуем Вас на «Страннике»! Вы впервые путешествуете? — поинтересовался один из матросов, по виду самый молодой из тех, что Вы видели.

— **_Да, к сожалению…_** — неловко ответили Вы, слегка улыбаясь. — Но я надеюсь больше путешествовать по морю и меньше оставаться на своей работе. — все, кого Вы знали и с кем взаимодействовали, уже перестали как-то реагировать на Вашу внешность, но всё было куда сложнее с людьми, которые считали Вас и подобных Вам непосредственными представителями божеской власти на Эоре.

— А Вы уходите в море. Будете и работать, и отдыхать одновременно! — бодро и весело ответил вам моряк. — Ни один шторм не осмелиться напасть на Ваш корабль.

— **_Да… наверное._** — Вы начали ещё более неловко улыбаться и искать место, где бы спрятать себя от их внимания.

К счастью, на борт начал подниматься Ваш отец, и Вы посчитали обязательным ему срочно помочь.  
Подойдя к нему, Вы подхватили его под руку и повели в сторону кают, он, в свою очередь, виновато улыбнулся Вам, нехотя взял Вас под руку и направился по направлению, куда Вы его повели.

— Не такой я уж и беспомощный, сын, — около входа он тихо сказал Вам, по-отечески заботливо посмотрел на Вас и улыбнулся, похлопав по руке и освободившись от Вашей поддержки. — всё в порядке.

Вы улыбнулись ему в ответ, а потом услышали голос Вашей мамы, которая обсуждала план Вашего путешествия с капитаном. Вы решили, что присоединиться к ним сейчас самое время, хоть и не уверены в том, что можете что-то понять.

Всё на этом корабле для Вас было в новинку; до этого Вы только читали книги отца и прочих писателей, повествующих о своих морских путешествиях, Вы пытались представить, как это путешествие будет происходить именно у Вас, и всё это было лишь плодом воображения, полученным от образов из книги. А теперь Вы стоите на палубе, смотрите на матросов, и всё это происходит по-настоящему.

Путешествие выйдет долгим. Сначала нужно пересечь океан, потом остановиться в Дирвуде, в столице с громким названием Бухта Непокорности (Вы также надеетесь, что посещение Бухты обойдётся без происшествий), далее в Некетаку, и только потом на колониальный остров решать дела. Обратно Вы надеетесь вернуться к концу зимы и застать Адриона с Илэри на праздники.

Первые недели Вы занимались наблюдением за капитаном, его дискуссиями с Вашей мамой и также внимательно изучали его бортовой журнал (не то чтобы Вы там что-то поняли, но пытались). Потом это всё наскучило, судя по всему, как и друиду из Вашей компании. Несколько раз она вызывала Вас на поединок, прочитала нотации о том, что Вы уже не такой, как прежде, что Вы значительно слабее, и победить Вас можно в два счёта. Поэтому, посовещавшись, Вы решили брать шлюпку, привязывать её к кораблю и отплывать подальше вместе с ней, медитируя и одновременно практикуясь в своей водной форме друида. Ваша наставница говорила, что у каждого друида есть форма, животная или, в Вашем случае, это был бы эйдос, но до сих пор Вам не удалось достичь каких-то результатов в превращении. Вы пускали небольшие шторма поодаль от Вашей шлюпки, запускали мелкие молнии в море и каждый раз видели разочарование на лице Вашей наставницы. Вам показалось, что это не Ваша стезя. Что лучше, наверное, будет реализовать себя в каком-то другом деле. Например, в подсчётах. Ваши родители, тем не менее, всегда оказывали поддержку и говорили, что Вы в любом случае очень талантливы, и некоторому промыслу требуется время, чтобы его освоить. Особенно, если оно никак не связано с Вашим основным занятием на работе. Вы согласились с ними, и действительно, всему своё время. Стоит этим только больше заниматься.  
Тренировки закончились тогда, когда матросы на палубе объявили, что впереди виднеется земля. Дирвуд был близко. Издали виднелись огромные зелёные скалы, которые будто бы поглощали город. Вы уже предвкушали его величие. Не зря предки Вашей земли решили основать тут колонию.

По прибытию в порт Вас встретил бьющий по носу запах чего-то гниющего, а горожане выглядели так, будто каждый из них потомственно болел цингой: цвет кожи не выглядел здоровым, лица (а особенно их выражения!) не говорили о том, что люди счастливы. Вам казалось, Вы причалили к какому-то ужасному, забытому богами клочку земли, и Ваши мысли о достоинстве Ваших предков резко сменили себя желанием поскорее вернуться на корабль. Когда Вы сообщили об этом маме, она рассмеялась так громко, что её смех поддержал капитан корабля. Она сообщила, что бухта у них правда не самого лучшего вида, и что бывают и ещё хуже, и посоветовала не волноваться, так как она знает, где им можно было остановиться. В Бухте Непокорности им нужно было пробыть два дня.

Пока все остальные отвлеклись на свои дела, отец снова решил Вас посвятить в детали истории и повёл вдаль по улицам Дара Ондры (это запущенный район, населённый бедняками, проститутками и моряками), пока Вы болтали о истории и колонизации Дирвуда, на Вас презрительно пялились два матроса, судя по всему местные, а когда подошли, стало явно не по себе.

— Аэдирцы? — с насмешкой произнёс один.

— Стало быть так. — вежливо ответил отец и повёл Вас повыше, в сторону статуи.

— **_А вы не подскажите, где тут добротная таверна?_** — вырвалось у Вас.

— В «Солёную мачту» иди, порядочная забегаловка, и харчи съедобные. — заулыбались они оба то ли со злобой, то ли со смешком, смешанным со злобой.

— Спасибо! Мы обязательно туда зайдём, как будет время! — отец прибавил шагу и повёл Вас быстрее к статуе. Судя по всему, в «Мачту» он явно не хотел идти.

Позже Вы всё-таки задались вопросом, что не так с этой таверной, отец ответил, что там, собственно, находится публичный дом, и это не самое приятное для Вас, да и вообще для любого уважающего себя аристократа, место. Не то чтобы Вы чувствовали в себе голубую кровь, но решили последовать совету отца.

Всё же занятное место, адра повсюду, море, неприветливые местные жители, неухоженный порт и тот самый пурпурный ветер, изредка напоминающий какие-то фигуры, по какой-то причине тут это явление стало намного ярче, чем на Вашей родине.

В другом районе — Брекенбури — было гораздо солиднее. Тут и деревья ухоженные, и дома поприличнее. Даже есть своя лечебница для душевнобольных. После того как Вы заострили внимание на этом заведении, отец посчитал, что вам там делать нечего и скорее повёл подальше от него и поближе к таверне, по дороге рассказывая снова что-то из истории, что Вы и так прекрасно знаете. Его невежество, хоть и, может быть, он делает это из соображений защиты Вас от злого умысла, Вас настолько раздражает, что Вы перестали участвовать в обсуждении, и его лекция превратилась в монолог, который, кажется, длился вечно. Без настроения, но Вы наконец прибыли к таверне.

«Смоляная бочка» выглядит куда солиднее тех зданий, что Вы встречали в порту. И в этом районе люди ходят более приветливые, меньше обращают на Вас внимание, и Вы чувствуете себя в большей безопасности, чем чувствовали до этого. В таверне Вас уже ждала мама и капитан корабля, повсюду сидели постояльцы, судя по их одежде — вельможи, аристократы и значимые в этом городе люди. Ощущалось практически как дома, но немного уютнее.

Ещё кое-что напоминало дом, того эльфийского старика, которого забрали под руку стражники. Не так далеко от Вас сидел мужчина с эльфийскими чертами: острые уши, скулы, и ростом поменьше своих товарищей по столу. Судя по внешнему виду, это был белый эльф, гламфеллен. Таких Вы видите впервые в своей жизни и поражаетесь, как реальность может отличаться от того, что о них написано в книгах. На общем фоне он выглядит примечательнее остальных: кожа голубоватая, платиновые волосы, другой разрез глаз. Тем не менее, он кажется Вам ужасно усталым. И что-то в нём было, помимо странной внешности (да, Вам бы, богоподобному, судить о ком-то по его внешности). Когда Вы встречаетесь взглядами, Вас снова уносит куда-то вглубь, утягивает на дно, и снова Вы проваливаетесь, немного засмотревшись на незнакомца. Вы понимаете без слов, что из себя представляет этот эльф и, встав с места, ни сказав и слова, направляетесь к нему.  
Но Вас резко останавливают. Ваша мама взяла Вас за руку и поспешно заявила взволнованным голосом, что пора оставить эту таверну. И действительно, большая часть постояльцев, которые там находились, постепенно начала расходится по своим делам, ближе к выходу. Заворожённый незнакомцем, Вы продолжали смотреть в его сторону, и, пусть он уже не обращал на Вас внимания, Вы наконец снова обрели надежду получить помощь. Но мама была сильнее и попросту вытолкала вас с отцом на выход.

Вам ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как отправиться на очередное путешествие по городу и, на этот раз, без всякого сопровождения. Вы даже подумывали тайком навестить лечебницу в этом районе и подокучать местным учёным. Ваши родители, конечно, были против этого и настаивали на совместном времяпровождении, но Вы сошлись на компромиссе — с Вами пошла друид-наставница.

Погуляв по городу и посмотрев все местные достопримечательности (особенно Вам понравился театр в Копперлейне, горячий нрав местных рыцарей и район «Первые огни»), а также изучив окологородской ландшафт и местную природу, Вы вернулись обратно в «Смоляную бочку», в которой уже было спокойно, совершенно без задних ног и, уместив свою рогатую голову на подушке, уснули мёртвым сном.

Следующим днём в таверне Вы очень надеялись найти того гламфеллена, но, как и следовало ожидать, его там не было, Вам стало ужасно жаль, потому что, кажется, Вы больше его не встретите и не узнаете нужной информации. Но, пока все ещё спят, Вы можете тайком пробраться в лечебницу.

Зайдя на порог очень аккуратного, с красивым забором здания, Вас встретили местные учёные, по виду очень опрятные, но с очень взволнованным видом. Глаза бегают по строкам книг, а на вошедшего богоподобного едва обратили внимание. Кто-то спросил у Вас, не желаете ли Вы поучаствовать в эксперименте, узнать тайну своего рождения, и почему Вы такой, какой Вы есть. В вас зажёгся энтузиазм, вспыхнула искра очарования, но всё это легко притушилось безумным взглядом учёной, которая спрашивала у Вас этот вопрос. Вы попросили у неё книгу, но она куда-то убежала и более не возвращалась, а ждать её какое-то время, у Вас не было желания.

Вы решили допрашивать самостоятельно, и первый вопрос, который у Вас возник в голове — кто такие Хранители, и как ими становятся. Тут-то Вам рассказали всё, пусть и в слишком ярких красках, но кое-что прояснилось. Как оказалось, это те, кто видят души, наблюдают за ними и могут контактировать с мёртвыми и прошлыми жизнями при необходимости. Судя по всему, смена лиц — как раз одно из проявлений способностей Хранителя. Но что пугало больше — души видят Хранителя в ответ, он может начать видеть свои прошлые жизни, опускаясь каждый раз всё глубже и глубже, таким образом пробуждая в себе больше душ. В конечном итоге, как Вам сообщили, все Хранители сходят с ума. Но это ещё не доказано наукой.

От человека, который Вам это всё рассказывал, Вы отвернулись, чтобы где-нибудь найти лист бумаги и чернила, чтобы это записать. Человек отшутился, что никогда не уходит из этого места, а когда Вы повернулись обратно, его уже не было. А когда начали спрашивать рядом стоящих его коллег, описывая его внешность, Вам сообщили, что такого человека никогда и не было вовсе. Вам стало жутко. Вы решили покинуть лечебницу и вернуться обратно в гостиницу.

Остаток дня Вы провели в раздумьях. Такое откровение о себе Вы, может, и подозревали, но когда получили полное подтверждение, стало только страшнее. Во-первых, из-за законов в Вашей стране, во-вторых, из-за этого грозного предзнаменования, о котором сказал некто в лечебнице. Вы пообещали себе больше никогда не использовать этот талант. Он кажется Вам слишком могущественным для Вашего благосостояния и слишком опасным и разрушающим для спокойной, мирной жизни.

О своих беспокойствах Вы не рассказывали ни одному из членов своей команды, да и к тому же, сейчас это выглядит намного опаснее и обременительнее, чем это было до этого. И простое игнорирование того факта, что Вы по несчастливой случайности оказались Хранителем, не особо обрадует всех их. Остаток дня Вы безмолвно проводите в городе или в компании одного из членов Вашего экипажа, слушая их будто на фоне, полностью поглощённый в свои мысли.

Когда Ваш корабль наконец отплыл от берегов Дирвуда, Вы почувствовали какое-то облегчение. О Вашей тайне не узнает никто, Вы больше не вернетесь в Бухту Непокорности, и вся информация, которая была найдена, быстро забудется. Всё это можно забыть, как страшный сон. Вы очень вежливо снова начали приставать к Вашей наставнице друидского дела, но потом проявили упорство с такой силой, что она сразу заподозрила неладное и, хоть Вы ей ничего не рассказывали, она Вас поддержала. Она была с Вами с самого детства. Вы не знаете лучшего учителя, и Вы определённо готовы назвать её членом своей семьи. Вам очень повезло с ней, и Вы ей бесконечно благодарны.

Всё происходило ровно также, как и было до Дирвуда: тренировки, записи в дневнике, общение с родителями и членами экипажа, до тех пор, пока матрос не объявил парус на горизонте. Он не разглядел флаг корабля, либо не хотел говорить, но выглядел он неважно. Ваша мама решила вмешаться и, надавив на матроса, узнала, кто идёт на ваш корабль. Она стала такой тревожной и такой волнующейся, что Вам самому стало не по себе. На все Ваши вопросы она отвечала, что сейчас не время, что когда корабль подплывёт к вашему кораблю, Вам и отцу нужно спрятаться так, чтобы вас не нашли. Вы не понимали сначала, что происходит, и что её так беспокоит, но когда корабль стал приближаться, Вы начали осматривать экипаж; матросы, или их подобие, были разодеты очень ярко, словно бросая вызов кому-то, кто-то был без ноги, кто-то без глаза. А флаг, который они носили, выглядел как перевёрнутая корона на фиолетовом фоне. Стало ясно, кто к вам пришвартовался — это были пираты. Вы мало о них знаете, разве что, опять-таки, из книг и Вам известно, что с пиратами шутки плохи. Но как может закончиться ваша стычка — неизвестно. Вам кажется, что встреча с ними словно облако молний. Может либо пощадить, либо ударить так, что отправишься в Колесо.

Вы попросили отца занять позицию таким образом, чтобы его никто не нашёл, но сами не планировали прятаться, друид, солидарная с Вами, тоже высматривала их действия издалека, и вы договорились в случае чего атаковать их, скрестив ваши посохи. Идея вам нравилась. Но до тех пор Вы не проявляли никакой активности, пока они не начали нападать.

На палубе послышались надменные голоса, Ваша мама говорила очень спокойно, капитан корабля тоже разговаривал спокойно, вроде бы, не было никакого конфликта. Вы слышали только одно: «Откуда вы, и куда держите путь? А расскажите о себе?» Мама говорила так тихо, что Вы не слышали, но были готовы атаковать. Потом Вы услышали голос женщины, очень был схож с тем голосом той женщины, которая предлагала Вам узнать суть Вашего рождения в Брекенбури, но в отличие от неё, этот голос был более безумным. И Ваша уверенность в себе и своих силах резко пропала, Вы не знаете, то ли это от её голоса, то ли от магической атаки. Друид стояла рядом с Вами, но тут же резко упала, словно её кто-то сбил с ног. Вы поспешили ей помочь, но её взгляд был будто бы затуманен, она говорила что-то под нос и выглядела не совсем в своём уме. А после она без проблем встала с места, будто бы не обращая на Вас внимания, и вышла из трюма, откинула свой посох куда-то в сторону. Вас же охватил ещё более глубокий страх, всё вокруг начало меняться, как тогда, когда лица сменяли друг друга. Коридор вокруг закружился, потолок стал полом, а пол — потолком, стены начали стекать, а Вы — бояться всего вокруг. И из-за этого рефлекторно закрыли глаза и побежали, держа в руках свой посох, в сторону друида.  
Когда Вы выбежали из трюма, то всё стало таким, будто бы ничего и не было. Ночь, морской воздух и не очень добрые с виду люди, которые обратили внимание на Вас в тот час, как Вы выбежали. Хоть и страх дереализации прошёл, тревога всё ещё не покинула Вас, и теперь причина её — пираты у Вас на борту.

— В голове у этой женщины я узнала, что у неё есть сын, и что он ей дорог. — пиратка указала на Вашу маму, а она, в свою очередь, обернулась на Вас и всем своим видом пыталась что-то сказать, на её лице было отчёливо видно беспокойство и сильное переживание, её губы дрожали, а сама она почти плакала, пусть её вид был очень воинственен для чужих даже в самые отчаянные моменты, для Вас она на данный момент кажется такой, будто сейчас расплачется, и Вы видели её такой очень редко, практически никогда.

— Надо полагать, ты и есть её сын. — продолжил пират, спрыгнув с борта. — Отлично. Отлично, — он был удовлетворён тем, что увидел, радостно улыбнулся и хмыкнул, а потом пригладил свои усы. — хорошо. Ты говоришь, Мориона, что они — вельможи, идущие из Аэдира на Архипелаг, правильно?

— Ага, — женщина с безумным голосом, человек чуть выше, ростом с Вашу маму, в ярко-фиолетовой форме с пистолетами на боках, приблизилась к Вам. Теперь Вы её видели. Её глаза пылали какой-то яростью, жаждой поглотить, сожрать, выпотрошить, всё это безумие теперь не было плодом Вашего воображения, она была более чем реальной — смотри, правда, очень интересные попались.

— Вы сказали, что не тронете экипаж и заберёте только груз. Забирайте. Только оставьте моих людей, мы и так сдались без боя. — дрожащим голосом произнёс капитан, поглядывая то на Вашу маму, то на Вас, то на друидку, которая вышла из-под гипнозом.

— Да, я так сказал, и я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Но что ты, капитан, понимаешь под грузом? — мужчина-пират, возможно, их капитан, всё никак не спускал с Вас взгляда, а Вы тем временем сжимали свой посох с такой силой, что пальцам стало больно.

Друид тогда упала на колени. Судя по всему, гипноз на ней уже был неактивен. Она едва начала подниматься, и Вы, обративший на неё внимание, сразу же увидели её знаки, которые она начертила пальцем по доскам, Вы знали, что они означали. Это знак к атаке. Вы ещё раз оглянулись по сторонам, глубоко вздохнули холодного морского ветра и расслабили руку с посохом, на мгновение Вы потеряли связь с реальностью. Вы ощущали поток моря, капли дождя, падающие на Вашу кожаную броню, на тёмную кожу и рога, на поток ветра, разносящий волны в стороны, и на очень далёкую бурю в небесах. Время вокруг словно остановилось. Воздух вокруг Вас запах так, будто только что ударила молния, — густой свежестью, стало холодно, но потом кровь в Ваших венах начала двигаться с бешеной скоростью, Вы ощутили внутри себя энергию такой силы, что она готова была разбить всё на своём пути, Ваше понимание реальности теперь сопряжено с резкой, хаотичной природой молнии, и Вам захотелось выпустить всю Вашу энергию, накопленную в сопряжении с волнами, ветром и всей той водой, что вокруг Вас, на Ваших обидчиков. Эмоции, Ваша тревога и беспокойство превратились в мощный поток, в электрический поток.

Когда Вы открыли глаза и вернулись к реальности, то увидели, что уже вовсю идёт бой, Вы стоите под защитой одной из жриц, а друид призывает колючки и мощные, извилистые стебли из-под кромки корабля. Ваша мама, освободившись от плена, вовсю стреляет из пистолетов, одна из жриц пала и истекает кровью, а Ваши ладони из чёрных, плотных стали прозрачными, Вы чувствуете, как собой сотрясаете и заряжаете воздух. Ваше обращение. Вы — штормовой эйдос.

Вы без всякого промедления направились в сторону капитана, Ваша скорость движения намного увеличилась, Вы буквально переместились с одного места на другое за считанные секунды и тут же, ударив посохом не ожидавшего нападения от Вас капитана, укладываете его на пол и быстрым движением намереваетесь ударить Вашим посохом ему в горло, но Вас резко останавливают, отталкивают, и Вы теряете своё равновесие, едва не падая назад.

На Вас напала та женщина, сайфер, она достала свою саблю и с неприятной, дикой улыбкой начала ею махать, как мясник в лавке. Она выглядела как ребёнок, которому дали поиграть с дорогой, такой желанной игрушкой. В обычном состоянии Вы бы её испугались, но Вами сейчас движет другое чувство, Вы хотите защититься, Вы хотите защитить свою семью и всех на этом корабле. Вы ударяете посохом по корабельным доскам, и через пару секунд над Вами, этой пираткой и её капитаном нависает тень, а далее несколько молний ударяют в хаотичном порядке, начиная свою пляску на некоторой дистанции.

Ваше сердце бьётся так сильно. Вы никогда не ощущали себя настолько наполненным энергией.

Вы продолжаете биться, пускать молнии, Вы ничего не замечаете вокруг, кроме рядом стоящих противников, Вы стараетесь уворачиваться от атак, всё вокруг смешивается, покрывается пеленой, Вы теряете свою энергию, и, на последнем вздохе вашей хаотичной силы, Вы призываете град из кусков льда, который сбивает пару пиратов в море, некоторых зашибает насмерть. Пиратка-сайферка успевает отскочить от одного ледяного заряда и упасть, но не успевает от другого, от чего с треском льдина размером с голову падает ей на ногу, пробивая кость и доски на корабле. Вы чувствуете, что силы Вас практически оставили, и руки снова обретают свои черты, и теперь Вы ощущаете всю бренность своего тела: раны, оставленные пиратами, дают о себе знать. Вы оглядываетесь, чтобы найти свою мать, и видите, что её, потерявшую сознание, уносит один из пиратов на свой корабль. В Ваше поле зрения попадает друидка, которая без сознания лежит на полу. Под ней — лужа крови. Вы готовы разреветься и закричать, но бой ещё не окончен.

— Ты не забыл никого? — окликает Вас пират-капитан, втыкая Вам рапиру в бедро. Острая, холодная как ледяная игла, она впивается в мышцы и рвёт одежду с неприятным хрустом, Вы уже не слышите себя, Вы не слышите, что происходит вокруг, Ваша фокусировка сейчас Вам не подвластна, сначала Вы кричите от боли, а потом, концентрируя всю свою оставшуюся магическую энергию на посохе, кричите от боли и от эмоций:

— **_Помоги мне!_**

Штормовое небо собирается над капитаном, ветер начинает сильнее дуть, он яростно свистит и практически сбивает с ног, капли на мгновение перестают капать на палубу и на всех, кто там находится. А после — появляется огромная молния и ударяет капитана с такой силой, что доски под ним ломаются, и на его месте остаётся черный след, а внизу, судя по всему, куда он упал, начинается пожар.

Ваше тело Вас уже не слушается, но кто-то резко хватает Вас за руку и заставляет обратить на себя внимание.

— СПАТЬ! — уже знакомый женский голос приказным тоном, настолько громким, как если бы это сделала банши, оглушает Вас и заставляет окончательно потерять сознание.

Вы не в силах больше контролировать себя. Вы падаете без сознания.

Frymþu 

Вы просыпаетесь в огромной светлой комнате, которая наполнена различными неизвестными Вам предметами. Разной формы, разной фактуры, разного предназначения. Вокруг пахнет свежим, морским воздухом, дует лёгкий ветер и касается Ваших волос, спущенных до плеч. Однако Вы начинаете прислушиваться, как поодаль в этой комнате, в том месте, где она уходит глубину, где вместо необъятного белого появляется необъятное чёрное. Оттуда идёт зловонный запах гнили, Вас передёргивает. Чем дольше Вы смотрите в пустоту, тем более Вам становится тревожно. Что-то там, внутри, смотрит на Вас, Вы слышите отдалённые хлюпающие шаги, чей-то далёкий шёпот, шум огромного живого существа, его движение, его… сердцебиение. И очень тонкую, едва различимую нить магии, словно пение, такое же далёкое, словно хор, идущий из этой беспросветной темноты. Пение тревожное, отчаянное, от него хочется уйти, или, наоборот, хочется помочь бедствующей?

Вы смотрите под ноги и видите, что стоите без обуви на поверхности воды. Прозрачная, но дна не видно. Вода не холодна и не тёплая, она просто есть, она ощущается. Вы видите своё отражение. На Вас лёгкая бежевая рубашка и такие же штаны. Ваше отражение, оно отличается, Вы знаете, что выглядите не так, но этот образ Вам очень знаком. Этот набор образов, если быть точным.  
Смуглая кожа, русые, почти в оттенок коже, волосы и сине-голубые глаза. Форма носа, глаз и лица ощущаются родными, привычными. Но что-то тут поломано, что-то неправильно. Вам некомфортно и неприятно тут находится.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — послышался женский голос позади Вас, похожий на тот, что исполнял ту тревожную песню.

— **_Вроде… живым._**

— Что видишь? — её тон был абсолютно спокойным, он умиротворял.

— **_Белое. Комнату,_** — Вы обернулись и увидели затуманенный образ женщины большого размера, её широкая фигура была напротив белого света, голова её была не человеческая, она была… рыбьей. — **_стул. Инструмент. Большой, сложный, на нём есть… кнопки, клавиши, я видел такое раньше, но не помню где._**

— Хорошо. Посмотри на своё отражение. Помнишь этого эльфа?

— **_Он выглядит… очень знакомым._** — Вы начали разглядывать отражение в воде, вглядываться в лицо, пытаясь понять, где Вы видели этого эльфа. Не смотря на то, что он копирует всю Вашу мимику точь-в-точь, Вы не узнаёте в нём себя, но он кажется Вам таким близким, словно Вы знакомы с ним всю Вашу жизнь. Вам приятно на него смотреть, хоть он и выглядит не особо привлекательным: уголки глаз опущены, взгляд печальный, усталый немного, нос крупный, горбатый, с широким кончиком, широкие, острые скулы, но это, вроде, эльфийское? Вы не уверены. - **_Я не… я не знаю, кто он._** — в Вас это пробудило только новую волну паники.

— Это ты. Моё дитя. А я — твоя мать. — женщина появилась, и теперь её можно было разглядеть. Она действительно оказалась очень широкой, её пурпурная кожа была покрыта слизью, местами чешуей, чем она напоминала существо из далёкого прошлого. Лягушка? Жаба? Или, может быть, рыба? Женщина полностью обнажённая, у неё три пары груди, и каждая свисает на другую, её грузные шаги выглядят неуклюже, но тем не менее, Вам известно, что по воде ей ходить очень легко. Она приближается всё ближе, с каждым её шагом Вам становится тревожнее, и Вы бы с радостью покинули это место. С её приближением Вы слышите это пение снова, но сильнее, отчаяннее, тревожнее и беспокойнее. Вам не хочется смотреть на её лицо, вместо него — рыбья морда, огромные зубы и выкаченные, вылупленные глаза, покрытые слизью.

— **_Правда? Я не… совсем понимаю_**

— Ты — моё творение. Тебе не нужно понимать. Твоя единственная работа — существовать. Жить. Какое у тебя имя?

— **_Моё имя… имя?_** — это воспоминание, это знание ускользает от Вас. Вам оно прекрасно известно, но как только Вам кажется, что Вы его поймали в закромах своего разума, оно тотчас же, словно скользкое, в той же слизи, выбирается, убегает от Вас. Но не может же такого быть, что вы попросту забыли своё имя, ну конечно Вы помните своё имя, Вы знаете себя, Ваш образ, Ваше прошлое, и кто Вы такой. — Мама, — неуверенно начинаете вы, — я знал, кто я. Но сейчас всё вокруг — как эта комната. — в растерянности и страхе Вы чувствуете, как щёки и нос краснеют, начинают капать слёзы, от бессилия Вы падаете коленями на воду и всматриваетесь в своё отражение. Всё тот же эльф.

— Не тревожься. Поток быстрый, стремительный, разбивающий и уничтожающий добирается до всех. Потеряв многое, даже самого себя, вы вынуждены находить новое, нового себя. И продолжить жить дальше. Лучше. Лучше той жизни, что была у тебя до этого. Присаживайся за инструмент. Сыграем.

Вы повинуетесь и усаживаетесь на стул, укладывая пальцы на клавиши. Когда нажимаешь на них, испускается звук, требуется приложить небольшое усилие, чтобы это произошло.  
Мама подходит ближе и кладёт свои скользкие пальцы на Ваши. Её руки, как руки женщины, но с перепонками и когтями, в слизи, от неё пахнет уютом и ощущается успокоение. Вся тревога постепенно ушла.  
От места, где она коснулась Вас, тотчас же по коже пошли тёмные пятна. Фиолетовые, они, как плесневый грибок, замысловатым, бархатистым узором начали распространяться по Вашим рукам вверх, до локтя. И, в свою очередь, на тёмной поверхности в дальнейшем появились белые узоры, кожа стала как блестящий, фиолетовый камень, а белые вкрапления в ней, как перламутр, играли красками от белой комнаты.

- **_Я — твоё творение, мама._** — тихо произнесли Вы, как подтверждение скорее самому себе, клавиши от Ваших и маминых касаний стали скользкими, Ваши пальцы, фиолетовые на этот раз, выглядели более обыденно, чем то, как они выглядели до этого, играть, однако, было сложнее.

Вы тихо играли мелодию, меланхоличную по настроению, но осторожную и дающую надежду. Вы бы могли описать её как бурю, которая не стихает, которая готова разорвать Вас на части, она бьёт из стороны в сторону, но Вы сидите в сфере на шлюпке, вода не касается Вас, Вы просто дрейфуете по бушующему морю.

— **_Почему ты меня сотворила?_** — неуверенно Вы начинаете, замечая, что в полированной поверхности инструмента Вы тоже отражаетесь, к Вашему лицу подступают фиолетовые пятна, волосы начинают белеть.

— Вечный вопрос, на который мы давно не можем дать ответ. Ты — напоминание, что Вы не одни, за Вами приглядывают, направляют на нужный путь, дают цели и смысл существования.

— **_Тогда… разреши ещё задать вопрос?_ **— Вы видите, что от вашей головы вырастают два отростка, такой же фактуры, как и отметины на руках: блестящие, лоснящиеся на свету, прозрачные, едва светящиеся своим собственным светом. Ваши глаза — чёрные, а радужка голубая, очень яркая. — **_Если ты сотворила меня, то кто создал тебя? Кто говорит тебе, какой путь правильный? И как следует лучше поступить?_**

— Когда-нибудь мы с тобой, сын, откроем эту тайну.

Комната вокруг резко становится тёмной, Ваше тело сковывают неприятные, ломящие боли, и холод пронизывает каждый Ваш нерв, каждую мышцу.

Вы просыпаетесь от боли, которая тянется из Вашего бедра, открываете глаза и видите вокруг себя сырое, тёмное и грязное место. Оборачиваетесь — рядом с Вами лежит мужчина: длинные, практически седые волосы, заострённые уши, грязная одежда, тонкая, с дырами. Он не выглядит живым, он бледен, и, так как Вы сидите вместе достаточно близко, Вы не чувствуете тепло его тела. Он лежит, обхватив свои колени, на нём нет обуви, его руки покрыты морщинами и шрамами. Вы уверены — этот мужчина мёртв. Но Вы не знаете, кто он такой.

В Вашей голове шум, в глазах шум, Вы не понимаете, где находитесь. Трогаете себя за голову. Рога. По ощущениям — целые. На правом есть небольшой скол. Теперь всё тело ломит, тяжело дышать, сложно подняться с места. Шум в ушах. Серый, агрессивный шум.  
Вы смотрите на свои руки — тёмные. На запястьях белые следы. На ногах, перед ступнями, — тоже. Вы отличаетесь от этого мужчины, пусть и по ощущениям Ваши уши тоже заострённые.

Перед Вами железные, толстые прутья. Поодаль Вы видите другие тела, по всей видимости, все ещё без сознания. Никто не шевелится.

В голове пустота. Лишь боль и шум. Кто Вы? Почему Вы тут? Вы пытаетесь думать, но голова начинает только ещё сильнее болеть. Теперь в нос ударил ужасный, неописуемый запах, отчасти он исходит от Вас, отчасти — от мужчины рядом, и частично, Вы полагаете, от всех остальных в клетках. Вы безмолвно смотрите на лужу за Вашей клеткой, поодаль капает вода на холодный пол, Вас пробирает до мурашек от температуры в этой камере.

Что будет дальше? Вы не знаете.


End file.
